Undiscovered
by Gr8 Black Raven
Summary: After a fight, will Hermione and Draco confess their love for one another? Also: Is Ron in love with her as well? Can the two love? Draco has a terrible task he has to complete that may endanger Hermione. HBP Spoilers.
1. Fight

Author's Note: Hello! I am the Raven and this is my first ever FanFiction. It takes place in the sixth year and has some Half-Blood Prince spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 1: Fight

Draco walked through the picture of the headmaster into the Prefects Dormitory. He had his books so that he could study here and not be interrupted by Pansy, Millicent or anyone else for that matter.

As he walked towards the tables and chairs, he saw none other than Hermione Granger asleep on the couch, a book resting on her chest. _Hmm she fell asleep reading. How ridiculous. No one in their right mind…" _the thought trailed off and he found himself gazing at her sleeping form. "She's So beautiful when she's asleep. As if nothing matters. And to her, nothing does. She isn't revealed to the horrors of… wait a minute. Did I just say that Granger was beautiful? I really need to get out more!"

"_But she is Draco. No sense in hiding it."_

"_Who's there? Who are you?"_

"_I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken in a while. How are you?_

"_I'm good ahh wait one damn minute! Who the Bloody Hell are you?"_

_No response. _

"_Well bump you too!"_

Draco glanced back Hermione. "Hermione?" he said. Barely above a whisper. "Granger?"

When she didn't respond, he reached out and took the book off of her. He marked her place with the Orlando Bloom bookmark on the table and put the book where the bookmark had once laid. _Who the hell is Orlando Bloom?_ He than reached out and touched her face. Her skin was smooth to his touch. He caressed her face as a smile graced his lips. Just as he pulled his hand back, she woke up.

"What are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

He jumped back, startled and sat down at the desk. "Nothing Mudblood. Go back to sleep."

"Who are you to order me about? And then expect me to comply? You really don't have any sense do you Malfoy?" she replied with smugness and began to rise off the couch.

He stood, came up to her and said, "Who do you think you are to raise your voice to me? Your lucky I even grace you with my presence Granger. You know, you really should learn to respect your Superiors."

She brought herself as best as she could to his height. "My Superiors?" She yelled in disgust. "You? My Superior? Bloody Hell Malfoy. You are by far the most egoistical man I have ever met in my life!" He ignored the last comment. "Yes Granger." he replied with a smirk. "You are just a filthy little Mudblood. A little mutt trying to make in a world of the top dogs. That's all you will ever be. You will never amount to anything. There is no place in this world for your kind."

This set Hermione off. She reached in her robes and pulled out her wand. But Malfoy was quicker. "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew from her hand and hit the wall behind her. She didn't even bother going to get it. She pounced. She pounced on the boy like a tiger attacking its prey. He lost his wand as he hit the ground. She immediately began to beat him in the face. He reacted after she punched him a few times. Than they were both rolling all over the ground knocking over lamps, chairs, tables and anything else that got in their way. Suddenly, Draco had her pinned to the ground. "Do you honestly think that you can win Granger?" She looked at him and smiled. "No Malfoy. I don't" With that she brought up her feet and kicked him so hard in the stomach that he flew into the wall opposite. Just as he was about to attack again, a strong voice from the doorway yelled "Stop this Foolishness now! Both of you!"

End Chapter.


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 2: Trouble

Both students stood and looked at the speaker. A very upset Professor McGonagal was standing by the door, her arms crossed. To her, the sight was incredible. Books, chairs and small tables lay scattered, broken or torn across the floor. The students robes were torn. And worse yet was the students themselves. Hermione had a busted lip and her hair was a mess. Blood caked her scalp where Draco had pulled on it. She had various cuts on her arms and legs. Her robes hung in tatters around her. She had a black eye a purple bruise on her cheek. Draco's robes were tattered beyond belief and he had scratch marks all over his face form Hermione's nails. His face was red from her hand going across it a few times. His perfectly gelled hair hung around his shoulders. His arm was bleeding and he seemed to be in a lot of pain below the belt (if you know what I mean).

Both students had blood on their robes, and it was very difficult to tell if it was theirs or the others. McGonagal waved her wand and the room cleaned itself up. Than she simply said "Follow me," and with that the two students followed her to the hospital wing where they were cleaned up and than they left with McGonagal to her office. "Sit" Hermionie sat down, however Malfoy was leaning against the wall.

"Would either of you like to explain what on earth happened in there". They both were about to speak when she said "One at a time! Ms. Granger. What happened?" Hermione took a deep breathe. And recapped the fight. Than she said. "He deserved it Professor. He really did. I was fed up so I socked him." Professor McGonagal was about to say something, but Draco intervened. "Socked me? You pounced on me like some ravage animal!"

"Well you did deserve it! Malfoy you pissed me off for the last time! I had to knock some sense into your dumbass! With all that shit about calling me a Mudblood nearly every day. Its annoying and I finally got tired of it! I snapped I.."

"Mudblood?" Professor McGonagal asked shocked. Hermione nodded.

Mr. Malfoy. Is this true? Do you refer to her as a Mudblood every day?"

Draco replied, "Do you really think she would lie Professor?"

McGonagal turned towards Hermione. "Regardless Ms. Granger, that gives you no right for you to even think about pulling out your wand on him and than 'pouncing' on him" Hermione sat there. " Yes Professor."

"You both have detention with me. Saturday night from 8 until Midnight."

The two glanced at one another and than mumbled "Yes Professor." She then dismissed them and told them to go to the great hall for Dinner. The two of them got up and left for the Great Hall.

On their way there, Malfoy grabbed Hermionie by the wrist.

"What the Hell are you.." She was stopped the touch of his lips against hers. As she was about to pull away, she kissed him back and put her hands behind his neck. He put his hands around her waist. Than she broke the kiss and walked away form him into the Great Hall. He leaned up against the wall and could still feel her lips against his. He smiled and thought "_I'm in love. I'm in love Hermione Granger. If Father ever found out that I was in love with a muggle-born witch .And dear dad's plans might get ruined" _With that in mind, Draco began to walk towards the Great Hall.

The End and Please Review!


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 3: Confessions

"Hermione, where've you been" Ron asked. "Oh. Malfoy Problems" she said exasperated. But Ron barely heard her. He loved her and he knew it. He had loved her since he saw her for the first time on the train when they were eleven. He had to think of a way to tell her. "_I know! I'll ask her to the to go out with me on the next full moon! That is if I..." _But his thoughts were interrupted by Draco Malfoy. He came up behind Hermione. "Look wench. It's all your fault I have detention with you. That little thing you pulled in the common room? Make sure it doesn't happen again. Got it?"

"Uhh. Malfoy that's what got you in trouble in the first place. You running your mouth. So how about this. You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours ok?" With that being said, she got up , pushed passed him, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Later on, the Golden Trio was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was at a desk studying when Ron asked her. "Hermione can I borrow your Potions Homework? Please?"

"Ron why don't you ever do your homework yourself? It might.." The sentence trailed off when she saw his eyes. He was pulling the trick that got her every time. "Uhh. Fine here you go. But, this is the last time ok?"

He said "Of Course. Never again. I promise."

"Good." She turned around and begin to study. But, she knew very well that it wouldn't be the last time. Every time he asked her, she wanted to say no, she really did. But when he looked at her like that. With those big blue eyes. Whenever he pulled the Puppy-Dog Pout, she knew she couldn't say no. The Grandfather clock in the common room chimed 12:00 midnight and Hermione bid her friends Good Night. She was extremely tired and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. The boys than also went to bed. But Ron couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning. And, it being that Harry's bed was right next to Ron's, Harry couldn't sleep either. "Ron What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're tossing and turning and keeping me up. What's wrong?"

" Umm" Ron sat up in bed and Harry did the same.

"Harry. If I tell you something, you promise. No. Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Yah Ron. I swear"

".IloveHermioneandidon'tknowifishouldtellherorhowishouldteller,ifishouldtellherand"

"Ron, Ron.'

"What?"

"Slow down. And start over."

"Ok Sorry. I love Hermione and I don't know if I should tell her or how to tell her. I'm just so confused its just frustrating. She's on my mind all the time and when she looks at me, it seems as if she and I are the only ones in existence, and no one else matters."

Ron took a deep breathe, glad to have gotten that off his chest.

After a few minutes, Harry said "I knew it! I mean. You do?"

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious." When he saw the look on Ron's face he quickly added, "But she doesn't know I'm sure."

This made Ron feel a little bit better. He thanked Harry, and than was able to get back to sleep.

That night, Hermione had a very weird dream.

_She was running blindly. Where to? She didn't know. She just ran. She and Ron had been a couple for a few months and Hermione caught him making-out with Luna Lovegood. She watched in horror as they parted and Ron said to Luna "I love you. I love you and only you. No one else." Hermione didn't hear the rest. She was gone. She was mad and upset. Mostly with herself. She hated herself for believing that Ron, that anyone would love her. She was after all a Mudblood. No one would love a Mudblood. Suddenly, she was interrupted from her own thoughts as she tripped over an extending root. She fell right into the arms of Draco Malfoy. She tried to stop crying. She tried to get away from him. She didn't want one of the men she loved to see her in tears. But, he held her. He pulled her against him and whispered in her ear "It's ok to cry." So she did. She cried as he held her. After she stopped. Draco pulled her away from him, cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. That one kiss melted away all of her problems. Than his hands fell to her waist, and hers went behind his neck. Draco pushed her up against a tree and deepened the kiss. He bit her lower lip, begging for entrance that she allowed. She wrapped her legs around him, as they each explored the other. He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck, as she moaned his name. He stopped, looked at her, and said, trying to catch his breath, " Hermione, I love you. And no matter what I'll never let you go." She smiled and said "I love you too Draco. Hold Me. Hold me forever. Promise me you'll never leave me. No matter what." He smiled and said, "I Promise."_

Hermione woke with a start. She was shocked by her dream. It felt like no other dream that she had ever had. It felt so real. She realized that she was one of the last girls in the dormitory. She quickly got out of bed, dressed and went to the Great Hall, with the last words of her dream still ringing in her head.

The End and Please Review.


	4. An Important Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 4: An Important Announcement

Hermione went through the rest of the day unaware of her surroundings.

Draco's words from her dream kept ringing in her head. Over and over again, she saw the dream, as if it were a movie that only she could see. However strange the dream was, stranger still was how real it felt. It felt real. Like a memory. As if it had really happened. She felt protected in his arms as if nothing could hurt her. In his arms she was complete. In his arms, her problems, troubles and fears all melted away.

Finally, it was dinner time. Draco walked from his room to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin Table, trying not think about his father or anyone like that. He sat down and locked his eyes on Hermione Granger. He watched-stared at her. Her beauty was breathtaking. He loved her with all his heart. But he knew that she didn't love him as well. Why should she? All these years he treated her like trash. He didn't know- wait yes he did. He was raised in a household where muggle-born witches and wizards were un-pure. So, he mocked her. And, he knew that if he stopped now, the whole school would know that there was something wrong. And that was the last thing he needed. He wanted her. And he knew it. There was no point in hiding it from himself anymore. Pansy was rattling on about something beside him but he didn't hear her. All he heard was Her. She was laughing at something that Ron was saying. That's why, he had decided, he hated Ron. Ron was able to make her laugh in a way that Draco never could.

By his side, he heard Pansy say his name a few times, getting louder each time she said it. He broke his gaze from Hermione.

"What?" He had said it a bit louder than he intended.

"What?" he asked her a little quieter.

"Who were you looking at?" she asked him. "You weren't staring at the Mudblood were you?"

"No you idiot. Of course I wasn't."

This seemed to satisfy her because she simply said "Good."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back towards Hermione, only to see that she was know staring at him. Their eyes locked. They did this nearly every night now. It was their own silent staring contest. The both of them would just stare at each other, waiting for the other to turn away. Draco's lips curled into a smirk, showing that he was not going to turn away, and hers curled into a slight grin showing that she could be just as stubborn as he could.

The contest, however was interrupted by Dumbledore.

All the food from the tables disappeared. Dumbledore immediately got everyone's undivided attention.

"Students, Teachers, and Odd Pets, next Friday night, we will be having a Masquerade Ball. You all will be required to wear costume. With that being said, please continue with your meal."

The old Head master sat down and the food reappeared. But, after the announcement, no one was really interested in eating. The Great Hall filled with whispers about the upcoming ball. Hermione let out and exasperated sigh. She hated dances and balls. Not because she couldn't get someone to go with her, but because Parvati and Lavender and all the other girls would be all over her asking her what she was going to wear and who she was going to go with.

"Hermione, who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked her as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Hmm. Very good question Ron. I'll have to get back to you on that one. What about the two of you?" she asked the boys.

"Me? No one yet." Ron replied glumly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked?

At this point they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

At first Harry didn't say anything.

"Harry?" Ron asked as they stepped in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Than, under his breathe he said, "Ginny" He didn't think that Ron would hear him. But-

"Ginny? Ginny? My sister Ginny?"

Harry nodded.

"What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you?"

Ginny chose this moment to come in the portrait hole and give Ron a well deserved smack upside the head.

"What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you woman?"

"Oh come off it Ron! So what if I go with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it?" Ron practically screamed.

"Ron you do this all the time. Every time I go out with someone you don't seem to approve of, you say that I'm wrong. What about all those bitches you date that I hated. Hmm?" she yelled at him.

"Well that was different. Besides. I never said I hated Harry." He replied, rather calmly.

"Oh Ron how is it different?"

"Because I'm a boy and you're a girl. You go through what, two boyfriends a week right? Do you really think that I want everybody here saying that you're a-"

He was cut off by his younger sister.

"That I'm a what Ronald? Say it. That I'm a bitch? They already say that. That I'm crazy? That I'm a what Ronald? Or perhaps you were going to say a crazy bitch. Hmm? What is it dearest Brother?" She was now breathing heavily after yelling at her brother for the past few minutes.

"That you're a slut!" He spat at her.

Ginny was taken back. Her breath caught in her throat. It looked as if she were about to burst into tears from her brother's harsh words. She turned around, and ran up the stair to the girls' Dormitory.

"Ron!" Hermione said, more shocked than angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Making her cry like that?" Harry said, rather pissed off.

Than Hermione stepped up to Ron, brought herself to his height, and said to him.

"I hope you're happy Ron. Now you've gone and upset her. Congratulations."

Than she too ran upstairs to comfort her crying friend.

The End and Please Review.


	5. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

Draco was awakened by a loud knock on the door. At first, he ignored it, deciding that whoever it was would have enough respect for those who wanted to sleep in on Saturdays, to let them sleep in. But, he was wrong. The knocking became a persistent bang on the door, seeming to get louder each time. Draco sighed and got out of bed. He was shirtless, and the cold October air hit him with such a rush that he was about to get back in the bed when the knocking became so loud and hard that Draco feared that if he didn't open the door, whoever was on the other side would surely break the door down. As he walked towards the door, he called out, "I heard you the first time! No need to break down the damn door!"

The knocking stopped, for which Draco was glad of. He opened the door to reveal Crabbe and Goyle standing there. "What do you want?" Draco barked at them.

At first, neither one said anything. This aggravated Draco. _The nerve of them coming and waking me up at this hour and then not having anything to say! _

Draco began to close the door. Just as he did, Crabbe said, "Malfoy?"

Draco opened the door again. "What?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" asked Crabbe.

Draco ignored the question and asked one of his own.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30. Why?" Replied Goyle.

Soon as he said that, Draco gave them a death glare and slammed the door in their faces. Than, he got back in bed and went to sleep.

Harry awoke at around 7:00 the next morning. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so he just got dressed and decided that he would go to the Common Room for a little while and get started on the homework they had been given. Just as he was about to go, he heard Ron call his name. He pretended like he didn't hear him. Harry was still upset with Ron about last night. Ron came up behind Harry and called his name again. "Harry. Harry, are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes Ron. I'm taking Ginny out for a little while."

Than Harry walked down the stairs to the Common Room where he found Ginny sitting on the couch. She bid him good morning and he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I guess," She sighed. You could tell that she was upset.

Harry put his hand on her face and turned her towards him.

"Ginny, don't worry about Ron. He was only trying to protect you."

Ginny sighed. "I know but I can protect myself. I'm not a baby anymore. I just.. I don't know."

Harry put his arms around Ginny and pulled her towards him. "Let's just forget about Ron ok?"

"Ok."

Hermione awoke from another dream about Malfoy. These dreams were starting to scare her. She didn't know why she kept thinking about him. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was in love- no she was infatuated with Draco Malfoy. But she knew she couldn't tell anyone. He would simply laugh at her. And her friends would no longer accept her. Plus, she knew Malfoy didn't feel the same about her. He was after all, a Pure-Blood. And Pure-Bloods just didn't hang around muggle borns, let alone love them. Hermione sighed and began to walk down the stairs to the Common Room where she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for her.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead." Ron said to her, a smile on his face.

"Sleepyhead?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yah!" Ginny said. "It's almost 10!"

"Oh. Well than. Shall we get going?" Hermione asked.

The four friends arrived in Hogsmeade and went into the 3 Broomsticks. Once everybody had a drink, they started talking about the ball. It was official. Ginny and Harry were dating. Regardless of what Ron or anybody else said. Hermione still didn't know who she was going to go with, and Ron was still debating whether or not he should ask Hermione. The two of them were deep in thought when Ginny said, "Harry. Isn't there a sale at Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

Harry gave her a weird look. "No. Ginny Quality Quidditch Supplies is in-"

He was cut off. "Oh Harry come on!" Ginny dragged him out of the 3 Broomsticks and yelled to Hermione and Ron, "We'll catch up later."

"What the Bloody Hell was that all about?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But isn't Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley?"

Ron gasped. "Hermione Granger knows where a Quidditch shop is?" He exclaimed, jokingly.

"Oh Ron." Hermione playfully shoved Ron into a neighboring table. Than she got serious. "Shouldn't we find a shop where they sell costumes for the ball?"

"Oh Right!" Ron said. Than they each got up and left the 3 Broomsticks and went to a dress shop that they had passed earlier.

Once they arrived at the dress shop, a strangely dressed woman wearing robes similar to that of Professor out and ushered Ron into one of the dressing rooms to get his sizes. Hermione went and looked at various costumes, most of them were Fairies, Dragons, Merlins, and meaningless costumes that no one with any self respect would wear. Finally, Hermione found the perfect gown and went to the front desk to buy it. Than she waited for Ron.

When he came out, he was red in the face and the Professor Trelawney looking woman was laughing about something. Once she stopped, she looked at Hermione, and laughed again. Hermione gave Ron a look that said "Outside. Now." Once they were outside, Hermione asked Ron what he had told the woman to make her laugh like that. He said nothing and Hermione decided she would simply use a truth potion on him later.

A few hours later, Hermione and Ron met up with Harry and Ginny. After a few minutes of chatting and the girls arguing over who's necklace was more beautiful Parvati and Lavender came up to them and they all left for Hogwarts.

Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all came into the Girls Dormitory with Parvati and Lavender talking about the ball, and Hermione pretending to enjoy the conversation.

"Hermione," Parvati asked as she flopped down on her bed. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Oh" Hermione replied. "No one yet. What about you?" She asked as she turned towards her friend.

"I would ask Harry, but I heard he's going with Ginny and after the Yule Ball, I'm not eager to go with him or Ron. Orlando Bloom doesn't go here, and Jhonny Depp is to old.. So I honestly don't know."

"Oh. You should go with Lee Jordan. His mouth is almost as big as yours." Lavender said, trying not to laugh. Hermione almost rolled off her bed at the look on Parvati's face. Than, Parvati gave her a look that could kill an army of men. Than she looked at Lavender and said, very matter-of-factly, "Well little Miss Miss. Who are you going to the ball with? Hmm?"

"For your information, Par-va-ti, I'm going to ask Ron Weasley." Lavender said to the girls.

Than a voice from the back of the room said, "Not if I ask him first and he says yes."

The three girls turned to the source of the voice only to find that it was Luna Lovegood. After a short pause, Lavender said to Luna, "Well Loopy Lovegood. It wouldn't matter if you did or didn't ask him, before or after me, because you're crazy and he agrees. So Lovegood, don't even waist your breathe."

Luna didn't say a word. She just turned back to her magazine as Lavender simply rolled her eyes. Hermione switched into a sitting position and as she moved her feet from the pillow behind her to her sides, a black envelope fell to the ground. Parvati was the first to see it. She went over to Hermione, picked it up and gave it to her. "Here you go."

Lavender jumped up and came over to, curious as to what it was. It was indeed an envelope. Black. Solid black. The name Hermione was written in Silver ink in the most beautiful handwriting Hermione had ever seen. She slowly and carefully opened the envelope, careful of whatever was inside it. Inside she found a white piece of paper. A note was written on it in the same beautiful handwriting an the same color Silver as her name on the envelope was. Hermione read the note aloud, loud enough so that her friends could clearly hear her, but low enough to where Luna couldn't.

Hermione,

Meet me at the center of the dance floor at Midnight on the night of the Masquerade Ball.

At the bottom, there was no signature, but instead an ornate drawing of a dragon. All three girls were shocked. Hermione read the note over and over again to herself, taking careful note to the dragon at the bottom, where the signature goes. _Dragon. Dragon. Doesn't the word Dragon translate into Draco in some language? Yes yes it does! But which one? Oh it's umm umm…_ Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by Lavender. "Well? Who is it from?"

"Yah." Parvati agreed. "All that's there is a picture of a dragon."

"I-I do- I don't know." Was Hermionie's only response.

The End and Please Review.


	6. And Detention: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 6: And Detention

Draco Malfoy. The Hogwarts Heartthrob. Every woman seemed to linger on his every word. He was popular, rich, and not to mention rich. He could have any woman he wanted. It seemed as if every girl in every house (even a few in Gryffindor) had either asked him or wanted to ask him to the ball Friday night. He had everything he could have ever wanted. Well, that is, except Hermione. I mean, sure he could have her. All he had to do was ask his father and she would become his personal slave. But, he wanted her heart, not her freedom. He wanted to make her laugh the way Ron did and promise her protection like Harry did. He wanted Hermione Granger more than he had ever wanted anything ever before. He knew that if she ever loved him back, than he would give up everything he now, did, or ever will own to stay with her. To him, she was perfect. And, he decided that even though everyone thought he was perfect, the only way he could obtain perfection was to have her. To have her in his arms and to have her be the first person he saw every morning when he woke up for the rest of his life.

Hermione was in the Library, but no one knew that. Everyone thought that she was outside, taking a stroll. Stretching her legs as she told Ron. She had been gone for a few hours and she knew that they were all looking for her. A smile crept upon her lips as she imagined Ron, Harry and Ginny running all over the grounds looking for her. But, she had other more important things on her mind. Like the letter she had received earlier.

She was at a table by herself with books all over the surface, and even a few on the ground around her feet. She had to find out two things. One: Who the letter was from, and Two: What did the Dragon at the bottom mean?

All the books were about Dragons. And, all of them said the exact same thing. She sighed as she closed the last book. Nothing she had read had helped her. She began to put the books in a neat pile. She was about midway in doing this when she saw a book she hadn't read yet. It was entitled: Draco the Dragon. She set the book aside and began to finish piling the other books. Once that was done, she put the books up on their proper shelves and went back to the desk to read her book.

Ron was pacing back and forth across his room. He was thinking about whether or not he should ask Hermione to the ball. All day he was avoiding Luna and Lavender. He really didn't want to go with either one of them, but he didn't want to hurt them either. He could of course say sorry, I'm already going with someone, but Ronald Weasley was a terrible liar. Especially when it cam to lying to women. Women have always been his weakness. Especially the beautiful ones. It was as if women held a spell over him. He couldn't talk to girls. Sure he could talk to Hermione, but it was always hard for him to talk to a girl he barely knew and he knew that it was going to be hard to talk to Hermione about him loving her. Ron glanced again at the Roses and Chocolate on his bed. At that exact moment, he knew exactly what he had to do.

Draco made his way towards the library in hopes of accidentally bumping into Hermione. There was a report due soon in D.A.D.A., so he had the perfect cover story. He was a little hesitant at first, but he took a deep breathe and walked in the library. The library, he saw was huge. He couldn't imagine how he was going to find her. Than he heard her yell and he knew exactly where she was.

"Latin!" Hermione yelled. The librarian went "shush" crazy. Hermione mouthed the word sorry and went back to her book. _Dragon is translated into Draco in Latin. But the note couldn't be from him, could it? _Hermione decided she would look it up. She pointed to her desk and muttered and incantation. Immediately a picture of the book she wanted appeared. Various Common European Words in Various Common European Phrases.

Hermione got up and found the book she needed. But, try as she might, she couldn't reach it. Draco watched her from the side of the bookcase and tried not to laugh at her struggle. He than came up behind her stretched above her, and effortlessly reached up and got the book and gave it to her. She mumbled a thank you and began to walk back towards the desk. He, of course, followed her. She sat down, opened the book and began to read from it. He sat across from her and stared at her. After about 10 minutes she said, "Malfoy, could you kindly direct your gaze elsewhere? What are you doing in here anyways?" All was said as she turned the page of her book.

"I can go wherever I please Granger. And, what are you doing here? Don't you already know everything?"

"As you said Malfoy. I can go wherever I please. And I do know everything. I'm just further enhancing my knowledge of various subjects. But, I wouldn't expect you to understand or relate to anything like that. Also, isn't there some kind of lounge where you can go and act like an ass with others in a large group? I think the lounge is called the Slytherin Common Room. Do you know where that is? Or do you need assistance? Because if you do, than I'm here-" she stopped. Malfoy looked at her, surprised, confused, and worried. Never had she insulted him and stopped mid-sentence unless someone interrupted her. And it being that no one else was in here, and she couldn't have stopped because of a verbal interruption. The look on her face revealed that she had found exactly what she wanted. He looked at what she was reading, and it seemed that she was amazed with a picture of a dragon. He than saw her take out the black envelope. His heart skipped a beat. _She got it! She really got it! _Inside, he was overjoyed, but he kept a blank expression.

Hermione was shocked. _This is the exact dragon on the letter! _With out thinking, she pulled out the letter to make sure. She was right. The pictures were the exact same. She wrote down some notes, and than went to the front desk to check out the books she had in front of her. Than she came back to the table and put the books, her quill, and the piece of parchment in her bag. Just as she was about to leave, Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Hay. What's wrong?" he asked her.

Hermione was surprised by his voice. She had completely forgotten he was there. "What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. You wouldn't stop in the middle of a comeback like that unless something was wrong."

Now Hermione was facing him. _Is that- no. Is that sympathy in his eyes? _"I uh. I just saw something that caught my eye. That's all."

Draco let her go. Than he said "Hermione, go out with me?"

Hermione was shocked. One: He used her real name. Two: He said go out with me? It was a question. Not a demand. She was speechless. But, only for a minute. "How do I know that this is just some ploy to get me killed or something?" But her voice wasn't as accusing as she had wanted it to be. Draco looked at her, a mixture of Hurt, Sympathy, and Love in his beautiful gray eyes. He came up to her and grabbed her hand. "Hermione. Please. Just give me a chance. Please." It was like he was begging, but he wasn't really begging. She wanted to say no. Every muscle in her brain told her to say no. But, her heart screamed yes and droned out her mind. So, she listened to her heart. "O.K"

He smiled and said "I'll meet you here after Detention at around. Umm 12:30?"

Ron was on his way to the library where he hoped to find Hermione. She wasn't in her room and Ginny said she wasn't in the Girls Dormitory. Ron walked into the Library and found Hermione, but she was with Draco.

Hermione nodded and Draco stroked her cheek. He closed the small gap between them. Hermione felt as though she were in heaven when his lips touched hers.

Unbeknownst to either of them Ron watched in utter horror as Hermione's hands went behind Draco's neck and as his fell to her waist. Her bag had long ago slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground. The two seemed to be locked in eternity. Ron watched. For how long, he didn't know. It could have been hours, or mere seconds. He didn't care. He felt as if he were on the verge of tears. He slammed the Chocolate and the Roses on the ground and ran out of the Library, ignoring the Librarian's yells for him to slow down.

Draco broke the kiss for air. As they both caught their breathe, the just looked at each other, forgetting for that one second that there was anything except for them. Than he backed away from her as she picked up her bags.

Just as she was about to turn around, she said "12:30?"

He nodded and said "12:20."

Than, she left with a smile on her face.

Hermione came through the picture of the Fat Lady and leaned against the wall, remembering the feeling of complete Happiness as Draco's Lips touched hers. She felt as if she were slipping in and out of Heaven every time he kissed her. (Even it was only twice, not counting all the times she thought about it.) It seemed as if in his arms, the whole world faded. Only if it was for a few seconds. She loved him, and she hoped that he loved her. Just as she once again relived the passionate kiss in her mind,

"Where've you been?" Ron interrupted her.

"What do you mean where have I been?"

She said as she moved to the stairs of the Girls Dormitory. But Ron blocked her way.

"Where have you been?" he asked her again.

"Ron, I told you before I left! I was outside taking a walk, stretching my legs. Remember?"

"Your legs or your lips?" he asked accusingly.

"Ron, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You little Bitch. Don't even act like you don't know."

"Like I don't know what?"

"I saw you Hermione. I saw you in the library with Malfoy! You were making out with the brute you little slut! You are the-"

But Hermione cut him off. "Me? With Malfoy? In the Library? What the hell have you been drinking?" _My God! He saw us! What did he see? What did he hear? Does he know about later tonight?_

But Hermione didn't show Ron what she was thinking. She had been friends with Ron and Harry for a very long time. She leaned a lot with them and even experienced some new things she didn't think would have been possible if they didn't slam the book in her face every now and then. But, the most ruthless thing she had gotten better experience of with them, was Lying.

"Whatever. Ron look. I have to go upstairs and change for dinner. I'll be back down in a few minutes. Just let me get ready for dinner. Ok?"

Than she took her wand out of her robe and pointed it at Ron.

"Now. Will you move or will I have to move you myself?"

Ron stepped back, accepting his defeat.

When she came back down stairs, Ron continued the argument, while she denied it all. They were still fighting when they got to the Great Hall.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Harry asked.

Than Ginny said. "Oh Harry, it's no telling."

Hermione answered Harry's question.

"Ronald here seems to think that he saw me and Malfoy kissing in the Library."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, than Ron and Hermione, and back at each other. Than they burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!" Ron insisted.

Than Ginny said, "Ron, it's a pretty well thought out idea. Excerpt for two things. One. Draco Malfoy in the Library. Two. Hermione Jane Granger kissing Malfoy in the Library. I mean Ron. This Hermione," she gestured toward Hermionie. "Would not make out with someone in her sanctuary of black and white."

Harry nodded. Agreeing with the short redhead.

"I mean seriously Ron. Why would I kiss that?" She gestured towards the blonde across from them at the Slytherin table. He had apparently said something funny, because Pansy was laughing hysterically like a wounded Hyena, Blaise was smiling, showing off his perfect white teeth. And Crabbe and Goyle were hitting the table over and over again like Barbarians.

"Well, I guess you're right." Ron said, glumly, merely for the sake of an argument.

They started eating, and after a few minutes, Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Do you think that anyone can hear us?"

"No why?" Ginny asked.

Hermione reached in her robes and pulled out the letter she had received earlier. She spread it out on the table, making it available for her friends to read.

"So. What do you guys think.?"

"Who is it from?" Harry asked, after reading it.

"Whoever it is, he sure can draw." Ron replied.

"He probably got a girl to write it for him. Not many boys-" she let it drop.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

Than, someone came up behind Hermione and took the note.

"HAY! THAT"S PRIVATE!"

It was Luna. "Hmm." she said, ignoring Hermione. "It's from a boy. About our age. He has a lot of self confidence, but is scared. He talks a lot. And, judging by the slant in his cursive, he's left handed. And hmm. Very cute. He's dangerous, but only as dangerous as he wants to be. He's gentle, and takes thing semi-seriously. He's fun to be around, and his sign is either the Snake or the Dragon. Its hard to tell. Excitable, with a complex life. Stubborn on the outside--soft hearted on the inside. A born leader Wise and intense, but vain. Passionate and determined. A winner with money." She than gave the note to Hermione, and walked away. Leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in utter shock.

"Well, that about sums it up I guess." said Ginny.

Hermione said "Yep." and put the note up. She than looked towards Malfoy .

"You know Hermione, you do seem to look at him a lot. Almost like. Stare at him."

Hermione turned towards Harry. "I'm not looking at him. I'm looking behind him. It's just that most of the time, his big head just seems to be in the way all the time."

Harry and Ginny seemed to buy it, but Ron glared at Hermione and than went back to his third plate of food.

Hermione than turned her attention back to 'whatever was behind Draco's big head'.

Draco looked towards Hermione only to see that she was looking back at him. Immediately, everyone else seemed to fade away. They were the only ones left. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. Only, he leaned back to far. He hit the floor. Hard. Reality came back as a wave of laughter, causing his face to turn bright red. Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be laughing at him. He got up and painfully sat back down. He looked around and his eyes rested on Hermione. She was laughing at him as well. The fire that lit up his face was extinguished. _Well, at least I got her to laugh at me. _

Hermione walked into Detention to find a half-sleep Draco Malfoy, but no Professor McGonagal.

"Where's McGonagal?"

He rose his head off his desk, looked around, and than put his head back in his arms. "I don't know."

Than, as if by cue, she walked in. Hermione took a seat at the back of the room as the tall spectacled woman came in the room wearing her usual attire.

"Ok. You two are here mostly to get to know one another." She walked up and down the aisles and stopped at Malfoy's desk.

"And that means NO" she slammed her hand down on Malfoy's desk as she said the word no. Her voice was serious, and her hand came down on the desk so hard that if Malfoy's hand had been there, she surely would have broken it. "Sleeping in here."

He bolted up as if an electric shock had been sent through his body, and Hermione thought that one had. He began to rub his eyes, and than rested his head in the palm of his hand.

McGonagal walked towards her desk and sat down. "Well?" she asked.

"Granger."

"Malfoy"

"First names please!" McGonagal said from her perch. "And Ms. Granger, please come up to the seat beside Mr. Malfoy."

She did as she was told and McGonagal said. "Continue."

"Fine. Hermione."

"Draco."

When she said his name, it seemed as if the word was created solely for her lips to form. It sounded perfect coming from her mouth. As if an angel was speaking to him rather than the 'Mudblood' he thought he had hated.

"Well, Hermione, perhaps we should get to know one another. Hmm?"

"I'd say we already know plenty about each other Ma- Draco."

There it was again. That word on her lips. It sounded perfect.

"Maybe not."

As they talked, Minerva McGonagal smiled in spite of herself. She knew they were in love. They would just need to figure that out. That's what she had thought she would do. And her plan was unfolding just as she had wanted it to. And she knew that soon, very soon, they would realize this. And than they would together see the ups and downs of true love.

Hermione loved talking to Draco. It was as if she had known him as her friend all her life, instead of an enemy she ended up telling him stuff about herself that not even Ron and Harry knew.

Draco loved talking to her as much (if not more) as she did talking to him. He'd ask her something, and her answer would make him look at the question in a completely different way. And when she asked him a question, it always made him think, and if he said an answer without thinking, she'd tell him to think about it. Than he asked her

"Hermione. What are you scared of? I mean, what scares you the most.? More than anything in the world?"

She thought for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, closed it again, and than thought some more. After a few minutes, she said,

"I'm most afraid of Death. Not really dieing, but what happens when I die. Like, do you fell it? And if soo, what is it like? Do you remember how you died after you have? And, what happens to us after we die? Like, is there a place for souls, like a life after death, or is there nothing. Just darkness. It's confusing and scary. Don't you think?"

He thought for a minute, and than said, "Yah. Yah I guess it is."

"What are you most afraid of? More than anything in the world.?"

_Great. _He thought. _Something else for me to think about. _But he did, and was about to tell her his biggest fear when McGonagal said, "Midnight! You two may leave."

The End. Please Review.


	7. 12:30

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 7: 12:30

Hermione came through the portrait of the Fat Lady to see Ron sitting on the couch, as if he had been waiting for her. She just looked at him, and than begin to walk up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

She went to her dresser and pulled out some hip-hugger jeans and a black shirt that had a Gothic Goddess on the back. On the front, in white beautiful cursive writing, it said, 'It's My World. You're Lucky I Let You Live In It'. She went to Lavender's bed and got her Black Converse All Stars with Purple Flames from the heal to the middle of the laces.

_Lavender won't mind if I borrow these. She does after all owe me and when she asks me for them later on this morning, I'll know exactly what she owes me for. _

Hermione was just about to fix her hair when Krystal began to stir. Hermione quickly left the room with her wand to avoid any questions form the nosy girl who would soon wake up. When she reached the common room, she summoned a full length mirror and after admiring herself, she summoned a brush and begin to brush her hair, in and attempt to make it less bushy. She looked at the Grandfather Clock and saw that it was 12:20. She put her wand in a draw, and after admiring herself in the mirror one more time, she began towards the door. Just as she was about to go through the portrait, Ron called her.

"Where the Bloody Hell do you think you're going after midnight?"

She sighed and turned around.

"First of all. You're certainly not my father so you have no right to ask me a question in such a manner. Second, I'm about to mind my own business. Maybe I can teach you how to do that some time. And Thirdly, Ron, there are twelve months in a year correct?"

He nodded and was about to say something but Hermione continued before he could.

"So, therefore, we have six months to mind our business, and six months to tend to our business. So therefore, we don't have time to worry about everyone else's business. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue to mind my own business and tend to it. Tootles."

And with that, she went out the door and ran towards the library as fast as she could.

Draco was surprised to see Hermione running down the Hall. One, Hermione was running down the Hall. Two, she was wearing a hot outfit. And three, she was running towards him. But back to her hot outfit. He was shocked. Never had he seen her in something like that. Her jeans seem to hug every curve of her body perfectly. And the shirt. Black looked damn good on her. Her Converses hit ground, rhythmically, but it wasn't annoying like most tennis shoes were.

Hermione saw that Draco was wearing a black shirt and Black-on-Black Etneys. Damn. He is so fione. Black looks so damn hot on him. Like a mysterious vampire waiting for the right moment to strike and kill. He had on baggy jeans, and his hair was down. Also, he was leaning against the wall.

"You came."

"Yah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know I just thought that.."

"Don't Worry. I Trust you. So Where are we going?" She asked him.

He smiled and said "Accio" With that word, his broom appeared out of no where. He looked at her, still smiling.

"Oh No!"

"Why not? Are you scared?" He asked, jokingly.

"Oh course not. But..ha what if we get caught." She smiled, proud of herself.

"If you were worried about getting caught you'd be in the bed asleep."

He was right.

"Oh. Well," she tried to think of any excuse to not get on that broom. "I might fall off." She said, proud with herself.

"You won't. I promise.

He got on the broom and held his hand out to her.

"Draco.. I just don't know. I just-"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yah."

"Than come on."

She got on the broom in front of Malfoy, and he wrapped his arms around her to the front of the broom. He kicked off, and Hermione closed her eyes, scared to death. She was amazed she didn't scream as they plummeted strait down. Than, it began to slow down, and all she heard was Draco's breathe behind her. He reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. Than he whispered in her ear, "Open you're eyes."

She did, and what she saw was breathtaking. Tonight was the first phase of the full moon, and the moon was resting right above the middle of the lake, bathing everything in its pale glow. The lake was placid, and looked like the sky was above and below them. He moved to broom a little closer to the surface, and Hermione leaned out to let her hand glide through it, like she were breaking a barrier of peace. And as he moved the broom forward, her hand still in the water, it was even more beautiful. Than, he rose and went through the Forbidden Forest. Even it was more beautiful. A band of unicorns came up and were running right beside them.

Than he whispered to her, "Check this out." and he turned the broom back towards the lake.

When they got there, he took her out to the middle of the lake, right under the moon. After a minute or so, The water began to churn, and spin. Than, it shot strait up and came back down. Hermione realized that they were right in the middle of a band of Unicorns that had been formed by the waters. All the fairies, sprites, the mermaids, other creatures of the lake, and other creatures that lived in the Forest came out to watch. The Water Unicorns began to run, faster and faster. It only lasted a few minutes, but it was magical. The Unicorns slowed down, and as they began to become part of the water again, it seemed as if they were descending into the water. It was beautiful.

Than, Draco took her to the edge and got off the broom and said the word "Oicca" to summon it back to his Room. He took her hand and said, "Come on." She followed him, almost bursting to know what he was going to show her next. They went into the forest, and stood beside a giant tree. In front of them, was a clearing. Fairies, Angels, Animals, and Everything Else danced in the Clearing, to a slow song.

"Where is the Music coming from?"

"It's the wind" he told her.

She watched, transfixed, and he watched her, transfixed. She would look at him, and he'd turn away. Than, the music got a little slower and sweeter. Than, two larger fairies danced in the middle of everything else. Than, Draco cleared his throat behind her, and she turned around. He bowed, and held up his hand. She took it. And he spun her out. She floated on the air. Than he came to her and they began to dance, under the stars, like the fairies and animals around them. Than, the music began to slow, and soon stopped as the couple floated back to the ground. He laced his fingers with hers, and they walked to a tree. He sat down, and she sat down in front of him, and rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, and they just layed there for a few minutes.

Than, Draco whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I love you."

She said to him," I love you too Draco."

Than she turned to him and they kissed. Long and passionately. He bit her lower lip, begging for entrance, that she allowed. By this time, they were both on the ground, and she was on top of Draco. Their tongues explored uncharted destinations. Never had either of them felt so happy. Everything melted away. All their fears, and everything that they had worried about.

When the kiss ended, they were each breathing heavily, and Hermione laid down on his chest. They each tried to catch their breathe, and soon, Hermione was asleep on his chest. Draco looked down at her sleeping form, and picked her up. He thought about it, and rose to the window to the Prefect Common Room.

He made his way to the portrait that hung over Hermione's Door. It was a beautiful Lake with flowers and Lily Pads all across it. A broken branch extended across the lake, and on the branch a beautiful Elfian Queen laid. Her hand was extended and her head was rested on it. She was humming an enchanting tune and twirling her other hand over the water. When she noticed Draco, she stood up, and stepped out of the Portrait. He was surprised at her height and her beauty. She had pale skin and a perfect face. She had long white-blonde hair that fell to her knees. "Password Young Boy." Her voice was perfect. And just as he was about to say the password, she touched him, and all other thoughts escaped his mind. And at that moment, that was all he wanted. Her touch.

Than she said smirked and said, "Human, come back when thou hast leaned the password."

And then she went back into the painting, and resumed twirling her fingers in the water and humming, as if Draco had never been there.

Draco took Hermione to his room and laid her on the bed. He was going to leave her here and go to the Slytherin Boys Dormitory, but she wouldn't let him go. "Hermione. Hermione. Come on baby. Let go!" He didn't want her to wake up and he be right there and than have her think the worst. So, he laid down beside her and decided that he would leave as soon as her grip on him loosened. He put on arm around her, and than began to twirl a lock of her hair in his other hand.

_I'll Just wait. She'll let go. _But, he fell asleep before she did.

Draco woke up to see Hermione in his arms, and her resting partly on his chest. He looked down at her a realized that that was how he wanted to wake up every day for the rest of his life. With her in his arms. He began to stroke her hair as his thoughts drifted to a future of him and her together. There was no Luscious Malfoy, Death eaters, or Voldermorts to ruin their life. Just her, him and any children they had.

Hermione woke up and before she sat up, she took in her surroundings. _A Nimbus 2001, a green and silver room, someone's arms around me, and some stroking my hair. _She smiled and realized where she was. _OK. I'm in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Just another 5 or 10 minutes and I'll make my big scene. _

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Hermione sat up, a confused look on her face. She looked around the room, and than at Malfoy.

"What am I doing in here?"

"You fell asleep last night." He said, stretching. "I couldn't get into your Room, so I brought you in here. I was going to leave you here and go into the Slytherin Boy's Dormitory,-" She cut him off.

"Than why didn't you?"

"Because you wouldn't let my shirt go!"

"Whatever. Look." she grabbed his shirt and said, "Don't you ever pull something like this again. Got it?" He could swear he saw a glint of joke in her eyes. Than she smiled.

"And I loved last night." She kissed him, than let him go and went to her own room. Leaving Draco to put his hands behind his head and lay down, with a smile on his face.

"I woke up in the arms of DRACO MALFOY! I am the Luckiest Girl in the world! Last night was the perfect night.

The End and Please Review.


	8. Right Before

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 8: Right Before

As Friday loomed near, Hermione and Ron began to worry about it. Ron decided that he would ask Hermione to the ball, if he had the courage to, and Hermione worried about whether or not Draco was going to show up at the center of the floor like he said he would. He hadn稚 said anything to her since Sunday morning, and it kinda worried her. Now, it was Wednesday and nothing had happened.

Hermione was walking to lunch when her Ginny came running up to her.

"Who are you going to the ball with Hermione?"

"Oh, at the moment, no one."

"Ok. Well, have you figured out who sent you that letter?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, turned around and said, "Come on Ginny. I have to tell you something."

The two girls ran to the third floor bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lived. Once the door was closed, Ginny said,

"Hermione, what is so important that you have to bring me in here to tell me?"

Hermione said, "Ginny, if I tell you something, you swear you won't tell Harry or Ron, Especially Ron, or anyone else?"

"Yah Hermione you can trust me."

"Ok." Hermione took a deep breathe and said, "Ginny, I know exactly who the letter is from."

"Who?"

Hermione took another deep breath and whispered, "Draco Malfoy."

Ginny's mouth fell open and her eyes got twice their normal size.

"Malfoy?" she whispered. Hermione just nodded her head.

"Are you gonna meet him there?"

Little did they know, Malfoy was standing outside the door about to go to lunch. He stopped at the mention of his name on the other side of the door.

"Of course!"

"What about Ron and Harry and everyone else?"

"My costume will be so good no one will recognize me. And hopefully, his will to! No one will know about my Mystery Love."

"Hermione, you have got to be the luckiest girl on !"

Hermione smiled and said, "I know!"

"But Ginny, come on, I know Harry isn't the only boy who asked you."

Outside the door, Blaise had just come out of the boys bathroom and was about to say hi to Draco, when he was stopped. "Blaise," he whispered. "come here." Both boys listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Oh course not." replied Ginny. "Some even asked before it was official I was going with Harry!"

Hermione laughed. Her friend was pretty popular with the men.

"Ginny, who do you want to ask you? Who would you want to go out with besides Harry?"

Ginny, shrunk back a little, and nervously looked around, as if the boy who's name she was about to mention was in the Girls Bathroom with them.

"Oh come on Ginny! You can tell me! I swear to secrecy."

"Ok." Ginny took a deep breathe, looked around again, and said, "I honestly don't know. They're like puppies. I want them all but can only have one." Hermione opened her moth and laughed. "I'm serious! It's very hard to decide!"

"What about Harry?"

"Oh, he's the cutest puppy in the litter. You know when you just want this one or that one cause it so cute? That's how Harry is. But you can't tell anyone!" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at the way Ginny said it. Than, a voice behind them said, "Oh how sweet!"

Hermione and Ginny stood there for a moment, taking in each other's secrets. Than, Ginny looked at her watch and said,

"Hermione, if we don't get to lunch now, we're gonna be late and not get to eat."

Blaise and Draco quickly moved away from the door and acted as if they were coming out of the boys restroom. The girls came out, talking about the ball and what they were going to wear. Draco and Blaise came up behind them, and pushed them out of their way.

"Move Mudblood" Draco said.

"Out of our way wenches." snapped Blaise. T

he girls sucked their teeth and said at the same time, "Uh Rude Much?" Than, they came up behind them and Hermione smacked Draco and Ginny slapped Bliase upside the back of their head and Hermione said,

"You boys need to learn some manners." And Ginny said, "Seriously". Both girls whipped their hair behind them, hitting the boys, and walked off down to stairs.

Hermione and Ginny arrived in the Great Hall and took their seats opposite Ron and Harry.

"So Ron, anyone asked you yet?" Hermione asked, curious.

Ron nodded his head and said, "Yah. Luna did."

"Well?" Ginny and Hermione said.

"I'm going with her."

"Ok. And what is she going as?" Ginny asked.

"Some elfian queen or something like that.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to eat her lunch.

"Hermione, who are you going with?" Ron asked.

"No one yet" She and Ginny looked at one another and Hermione said to Ron, "Well, except for the Dragon."

"THE DRAGON?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, the guy who wrote her the note." a tone of aggravation in her voice.

Ron settled down. "Oh."

The End and please Review.


	9. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other. At the end, a song is used that I heard once on a radio. I don't remember what it was called, but it has to do with Hermione's last words. Thanks.

Chapter 9: The Night

Hermione got dressed, anticipating the time when the clock chimed Midnight and she laughed to herself.

_Just like a fairytale. Midnight is always the time. _

When she was dressed, it was 9:30. The ball had started half an hour ago, and she still hadn't fixed her hair. When she had her hair the way she wanted it, she put on her makeup. When she was through and took a lot at herself in a full length mirror, she barely recognized herself.

_Good. But, will Draco recognize me? I Know Harry, Ron and Ginny will but will he? Maybe I should take some of the makeup off. _

_No, don't. The whole point is for no one to recognize you. _

_But will Draco?_

_Of course he will. No, go!_

Hermione walked out the door and saw it was 20 'til 10.

_Good. No one will see me and ask who I am. _

She smiled to herself. She went down the Grand Stair Case, and with each step, the flutter of wings in her stomach grew faster and faster. And her heart beat quickened with each step until she was right outside the Oak Doors that led to the Great Hall. She hesitated as the Ghosts standing there opened the door for her. Now, he heartbeat had become a steady drum roll and anyone who heard it could dance into the night. The flutter in her stomach had become a raging storm of wings beating together, looking for an exit. She kept her face clear of her fear and apprehension, and tried her best to push it all away as she stepped into the Great Hall.

The musicians stopped, and looked towards the doors. In turn, so did everyone else, wondering who or what had caused the break in the music. Everyone stopped. Time itself came to a standstill. They all gazed upon this figure at the door in awe, and the same question was on the mind of every soul in the room. Who is she?

This girl was wearing and extravagant gown of champagne-colored jacquard that was accented with lace-trimmed chiffon and lavish strands of pearls. A sheer off-white drape added an air of romance to the ensemble. She wore Golden filigree drop earrings which continued the pearl motif, along with a double-strand pearl choker that hung from her neck. Champagne colored lace hung on her shoulders. Her arms and face had a kind of cream upon it that made her look pale. She wore black eye shadow and eyeliner that was just visible. The top of her dress was in a mock-corset fashion, while the bottom came out far beyond her waist. Her hair was overlapping and strait back until about midway. The rest, was extravagantly curled and hung to her shoulders. She walked with grace down the center of the dance floor, and the few couples that were on it parted to the sides and let her pass. It seemed the men were hypnotized by her. And the woman with dates either loved her for her fashion sense, or hated her for it. Upon her feet were glass slippers that didn't make a sound as she walked upon the tiled floor. Her beauty was breathtaking and no one had ever seen a woman like her. She glided across the floor towards were Ron, Harry, and Ginny were. She sat down, and the music started up again, and Ginny about died from laughter at the look upon Ron and Harry's face. The girl put her right hand over her left and rested her chin upon them.

Than she said, "Hay. What's up?"

The boys were awoken from their trance, and Hermione and Ginny nearly fell out our of their chairs from laughter. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, as if to cover it up, and Ron put his around Luna. Both Luna and Ginny were dressed differently as well. Ginny was wearing an extraordinary midnight blue gown, deliciously draped against an ivory-colored underskirt. Her red hair was curled and swept up with hanging ringlets. Accessories include off-white opera gloves, pearl earrings, and a double-strand pearl necklace, and a silver face mask. Luna was wearing an exquisite stretch mesh gown. She wore a shell medallion and a glitter printed satin ribbon belt. Shoes and a crown completed the beautiful costume. The sleeves of the dress were flared out, and the belt was tied at the waist, and than fell to her knee. Her long flowing hair was slightly crimped, and she had upon her face the same kind of cream that Hermione had on hers. A slow dance was played and Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron left to dance. But, Hermione was not left alone for long. A boy dressed in something Hermione couldn't really consider a costume, came up to her and asked her to dance. This continued all night until Hermione said no at around 11:30. She was tired, and was sure that a blister was about to appear on her foot. She was sitting down, examining her foot underneath the table.

_Yep. A blister is sure to be there by morning. _

Hermione was interrupted from the blister forming on her foot by Ron.

"Hermione?"

She quickly put her slipper back on and stood. "Yes Ron?"

"W-w would -would you with me dance like to?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Ron, I'd love to." Ron was glad that she had said yes, and took her hand. Draco saw her dancing with Ron, and that set something inside of him off.

So, he said, "Come on Pansy." And she was immediately at his side.

When Hermione saw Draco with Pansy, she got a little jealous, but Ron and she glided across the floor, so she forgot about it quickly. That, Ron said,

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Hermione. I really really like you." He stopped, ready for her to break away and run somewhere, but she didn't.

Instead, she took his hands again and said, "I really like you too."

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded her head. He was overjoyed and continued dancing with his new 'girlfriend'

It was about 5 till midnight, and Ron had let Hermione go to meet her Mystery Dragon at the center of the Dance floor. He said it was fine, and he went to tell Luna what was going on between him and Hermione's, who took it better than he thought she would.

At midnight, the lights dimmed, and the disco ball appeared right above Hermione's head. Just as she was about to turn and go back to Ron, she felt someone tap her shoulder and say.

" Lady Camille, would you like to dance?"

Hermione turned and saw Prince Charming standing behind her. She smiled at him and said, "Oh course My Prince."

Draco smiled at her and took her hand. If Hermione and Ron glided, than she and Draco must have been dancing on thin air. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the room and They both knew they could on like this into the morning. When he dipped her back, she saw everyone else below her, but knew it was just her imagination. It seemed as if their feet knew exactly which way to go, and they were supposed to do this. To dance with each other. But, the song end all to soon.

Hermione sighed, and he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"It shouldn't have ended." she replied in a whisper.

He smiled and said, "Come with me"

She followed him, and he led her to a gazebo. The moon shone down on it perfectly. They could still hear the music form inside, and he took her hand and they continued their dance. After a few minutes, he took out his wand, and said a word under his breath. All the makeup disappeared from Hermione's face and he stepped to her again.

He took off his mask and said, "I like you like this better."

She smiled, and rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance. Hermione decided that this was the perfect night and last week was ranked at number 2. After what seemed like a few hours, the two sat down on a bench. Hermione took off her shoes and pulled her feet in under her dress, and Draco pulled her close to him and she rested in his chest.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you draw that Dragon? The one on the letter?"

She felt him tens eup. "Yes."

She smiled and turned to look at him. "I love it. I didn't know you could draw like that."

"No one does."

"So it's you secret?"

He nodded.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He retuned the kiss, and passion filled the small gazebo. She clutched his shirt, and his hands were on her back, holding her up. He nibbled her bottom lip, begin for entrance, and she allowed. They kissed passionately, neither wanting to break it for anything in the world. But they did, but only for a brief instant to catch their breathe. Than they were once again in the lip locking kiss. They broke it, both breathing hard, and she nestled down again and rested her head on his chest. After a while, they looked towards the window of the Great Hall and saw that the music had stopped.

"They're about to leave" he said

"I know." and she stood, straitened her dress, and used his wand to reapply all her makeup. Than, she kissed him again, and than he put on his mask and went in with her. She went to Ron, and he went to Pansy.

Than, Dumbledore said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Teachers, and odd pets. The dance is over. If you will all please return to you dormitory's, I would be very thankful." And everyone began to file out.

Once they were in the Girls' Dormitory, Hermione was on Ginny's bed and told her everything about dancing with Draco. Ginny was happy for her friend, and asked her,

"But Hermione, what about Ron?"

Hermione's face fell and she said, "I don't know. I guess if I keep seeing Draco, he'll never see me see him."

Ginny said, "Good. Because if he sees you, he'll be crushed."

"I know. Ginny yawned and Hermione said Good Night to her and went to her own bed.

But, Hermione couldn't get to sleep. Not because of all the chattering girls around her, but because she keep think about dancing with Malfoy. Her head was so light, that she just couldn't rest it on her pillow.

_I could have danced all with him all night and still have wanted to continue. I'll don't think I'll ever know what made it so exciting. I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things I've never done before! My heart flew, and nothing else mattered when he danced with me! I really could have danced all night. _

The End and Please Review.


	10. Just ONe of Those Days

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 10: Just One of Those Days.

Hermione and Ron were now going out, and they were both happy about it. Hermione decided that she wouldn't be seeing Draco as long as she were going out with Ron, and Ginny was glad of her decision. The ball had happened the other night, but everyone was still talking about the two mysterious figures that danced the night away in the center of the floor. Hermione would join in the conversation, pretending to have no clue as to who the woman was. As it turned out, Pansy was very pissed off with this girl for almost stealing her man. Pansy was going through the halls and punching any girl that even resembled the girl that Draco had danced with. Today, as they were going to class, Pansy brushed past Hermione and said,

"Move it Mudblood!" Hermione was mad, but quickly shook it off.

She remembered what had happened the last time she let her anger get the better of her. _That time it wasn't so bad though. _She thought to herself, but than, Ron's voice reminded hr of her vow.

"If only that bitch and every other godforsaken Hellion in Slytherin would just go strait to hell, we would all be much better off."

Hermione just laughed, as she listened to her boyfriend go on and on about how bad the Slytherins were.

Ginny spoke as he did and whispered, "Hermione, what do you think that Pansy will do when she finds out it was you?" However, Hermione was the only one to hear.

"Ginny, I'll just say it wasn't me. That's all." And the four walked in to the classroom of Professor Snape.

Even in Snape's class, everyone continued to talk about the ball. Snape got fed up and said that anyone who even said the word ball would be writing a 10 page report on the infernal dances that take place at balls that would have to be on his desk at 6 o clock the next morning. This shut everyone up. After a few minutes of making a Potion that would give the drinker his or her deepest desire, Hermione was through. And, so was Draco. The two walked up to the center of the room and gave the professor their potion flasks. Snape examined them, decided that they were right, and sent them back to their desks to await the next assignment. Than, he got an idea.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Please return to my desk." Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, who merely shrugged, and she walked up to his desk and stood beside Draco. Snape smiled slightly, and said,

"I just had a wonderful Idea." Everyone's attention was now at the front of the room. "Miss. Granger. You will be working with Mr. Malfoy in my class from now on." Hermione's jaw hit the ground, and Draco said,

"When Pigs Fly."

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to him and said, "Oh you fly?"

"

Enough! Miss Granger. Please move your desk to the seat beside Mr. Malfoy at the back of the room." Hermione did as she was told, and moved. Once she was settled, Snape summoned another set of instructions on the board, and said for them to make this potion.

"It's much like the one you just made, but this one is much stronger. Now, get to ."

Draco started, until Hermione said, "No. That's wrong." And she took the ingredient form his hand, and placed in the cauldron a bit of liquid from the bottle labeled _Desire._

Draco watched as she continued to add ingredients, as if he were a child who could not do it himself. As she rose another liquid bottle above the cauldron, he snatched from her, and in the process, dropped it. The bottle shattered and the clear liquid went all over the floor.

Hermione jumped up and went off. "Look what you did you brute."

"It wouldn't have happened it you hadn't been so eager to get all the glory you wench!" He fired back at her. He two was now standing.

"Get all the glory? At least I know exactly what I'm doing! There is no way in east hell I'm going to fail this class on your behalf you ignorant ass!"

"Failing because of me? You are ridiculous Granger."

"Oh! I'm ridiculous? I'm ridiculous? Well Malfoy. How's this for ridiculous," She took out her wand, pointed it at Draco, and he became a flying pink piggy. He flew around the room, as laughter echoed off the dungeon walls. After a few minutes, the Dragon-Pig became a pale boy again and hit the ground with a thud. He jumped up and said "Karthasimn!" A white light came out of his wand towards Hermione, who easily blocked the spell. Than she rose her wand and the same white light shot out of it, towards Draco, but missing him by a hair. They fired spells back and forth at one another until the whole class was watching their battle.

Slytherins cheered for Draco and chanted "Kill the Bitch!" and the Gryffindors cheered for Hermione and cried out,

"Hex him into oblivion!"

And they continued to fight, glee in their eyes, and blind to the fact that every eye in the room was upon them. Snape was watching from his desk, amused at the sight.

Hermione rose her wand and used the first spell that came to her mind. "Sectum-" but, before she could finish, Professor Snape stood, throwing his chair behind him, and yelled,

"**STOP!" **

Hermione and Draco turned to the front of the room, and their faces got bright red. Only now did they realize that their battle had taken place in the middle of class. Their faces got bright red as they began to put their wands back in their robes. Snape smirked, and said, "Well, thanks to our little show, class is dismissed. Now, get out of here before I change my mind." The whole class took off in a stampede for the door, giving Draco and Hermione pats on the back as they did.

The End and Please Review.


	11. Pansy

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 11: Pansy

It was the beginning of November, and everyone was happy. Also, tomorrow, the kids were going to Hogsmeade. So, because of that and the freedom to dress as they pleased, Hermione and Ginny were both in Hermione's Room, trying to decide what they should wear. As they went through her closet, Hermione said, "We should wear black."

Ginny was looking at an orange sweater and looked at Hermione, questionably. "Why Black?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, it may be cold tomorrow, but it won't be cold enough to wear some heavy sweater. "And since black holds in heat, lets wear it." Ginny nodded, and found the perfect outfit. Than, she threw Hermione an almost matching outfit, and both girls put the clothes on and went to admire themselves in the mirror.

"We look good in black." Ginny said, surprised.

"Yah." Hermione agreed. "Like dark and Mysterious Goddesses, or something." Both girls laughed at her remark, changed back into their uniforms, and went back to the Common Room, laughing about how Harry and Ron would react to them wearing black .

The four friends walked into The 3 Broomsticks and ordered butter beers. Ron and Harry seemed cool about the girls wearing black, but you could tell that they thought that it was a hot change. They began to talk, and their conversation drifted to Pansy and her relation- ship issues.

"Soon as she finds out the girl who was dancing with Malfoy at the ball, she swears she's going to kill the girl!" Ron said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "Like anyone cares. She's just talking. She never beats anybody up!!"

Ginny nodded and said, "She just talks about it and talks about it all day and then what does she do, nothing!"

"I didn't say beat up! I said kill!!" Ron declared defiantly.

"Ron," Harry said. "If she's not going to fight anyone, why would she kill them?"

Ron thought for a minute, than seemed to agree with the logic. They for their drinks and the 15 apple custards Ron ate, and left. When they got in the middle of the street, A familiar voice behind them said 溺UDBLOOD!!!

Hermione took in her breathe and continued walking until Pansy stepped in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me Mudblood? I did call you."

"Oh that's what that was?" Hermione said, before she thought. "I thought that you were hurt, running down the streets like a madwoman making strange noises." This got a few laughs form the sidelines, which only made Pansy madder than before.

"You think that's funny Mudblood?"

"Was I laughing?" Hermione said, slowly shaking her head from side to side. By now, many more students had crowded around the two girls. Which, in turn only angered Pansy more so than before, and she began to slam he fist into her hand.

"Oh Granger.. I am going to kill you."

"Pansy. If you touch me, you will regret it. I will give you pimples so huge that they will be mistaken for extra head." Pansy stepped back and seemed to lose her gall for all over one second. But at the laughter of other students, she regained her anger.

"Shut Up Granger! And all of you too!! And mind your own damn business!" She spat at Hermione and the onlookers.

Pansy's face was twisted in anger. She leaned towards Hermione and whispered in her ear. "I know it was you at the ball. I won't say anything because it will ruin my reputation. But if I ever see you with him again, you will regret it." Pansy leaned up and again spat at Hermione before walking away, her cohorts trailing behind like a pack of wolves.

Later that night, Hermione was laying in Ron's arms on the couch in front of the fire, drinking some hot tea. She wondered if this was wrong. Being with Ron and Draco. She only hoped that things would get so complicated that she had to chose who to be with. She knew that if she did, she would break Ron's heart and she didn't want to hurt him like that.

The End and Please Review.


	12. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 12: Confusion

On the cold mid November night, most of Hogwarts students were in their common rooms sipping hot drinks before open fires, chatting amicably with friends, or tucked under the blankets, fast asleep in bed. Hermione Granger, never known to frolic in the circles of most students, was standing at the edge of the frozen Great Lake. The full moon and black night were reflected on the glassy surface, the moon shinning with a graceful countenance. She'd always been awe struck by nights such as this: the branches of a weepy willow danced hypnotically in the soft breeze who twirled little gusts of snowflakes in its wake, the calmness of the night was comforting, the full moon a silver bowl of reassurance. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her scarf whipped around her and her gloved fingers were numb, but none of this displeasure took away the beauty of the night.

The fresh snow crunched under Draco's feet as he slowly walked towards Hermione. When he came within a few feet of her, she turned around and smiled. In a split second, it occurred to him that no one had ever smiled at him like that. She was so beautiful, completely capable of reaching deep down inside him and lighting the deepest part of his soul. A souls he'd thought long ago had ceased to exist.

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her slim frame. "What are you doing out her in this cold, love?" She rested her head back against his chest. To Draco, she felt perfect in his arms.

"Just appreciating the view. Seeing the moon reflected on the lake so beautifully reminds me of my favorite poem."

"Which is…", he whispered, low enough for only her to hear, as if they were sharing a great secret in a crowd of onlookers.

"The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes. For some reason, I always think of it."

He nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head. Neither of them said anything, just held each other, his arms around her waist and her finger wrapped around his wrists.

After a couple of hours, the couple waked hand in hand to the prefect quarters. Draco collapsed in a chair before the fire and let Hermione climb into his lap. He pulled the cold wet cloaks off of them and threw them on the couch before wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione. So tightly, it was as if he was afraid he would loose her. And he was. He was absolutely terrified that something would happen to take her away from him. Her common sense would kick in or someone would find out about them or… Draco shook his head. He Didn't want to think about his biggest fear when it came to her. Instead, he thought of the discussion they'd had that night in detention.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"Remember in detention when you asked me what my biggest fear was?"

Mmmm." She was on verge of sleep, but Draco had to tell her this. He's almost rather her reject him now than him never know.

"I know what my fear is."

"What?" Curious, she was now fully awake, causing Draco to smile. She was just like a kitten he's had when he was younger. He took a deep breath. "Losing you."

He felt her smile more than saw it. "I love you, Draco."

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I love you too, Cheshire."

Hermione sat up strait. "Cheshire?" she asked.

He nodded. "You're a Cheshire cat, teasing a poor innocent blonde."

She laughed and playfully slapped his chest. "Draco Malfoy, you are neither poor nor innocent."

He smiled. "Can I call you Cheshire?"

Upon seeing his smile, two thoughts occurred to her simultaneously. One, he should smile much more often. Two, she wondered what he would look like laughing. "Only if you promise to smile more," she said, settling back into his arms. In seconds, she was asleep .

Draco idly stroked her hair. He glanced down at the small table beside the chair. Resting on its surface lay one solitary item, the reason for his venture outside. He picked up the small square envelope with the broken seal and blank front. He took out the small square piece of parchment and glanced at the words scrawled on it's surface. He didn't need to read the words, to make meaning of the lined written on the sheet. The words were scorched permanently into his mind, the meaning a weight soon to be suspended from his left forearm.

It was a note from his father reminding him of the task at hand. Sometimes it felt like the old man could read minds. He'd completely forgot about it. These last few weeks with Hermione had completely drained him of every thought that didn't concern her.

Now, as he looked down at her sleeping form, he felt a foreign emotion tugging at his soul. He loved Hermione Granger. Had loved her for a long time. But now it felt as if he had to let her go. To cloud the only sunshine he'd ever felt. To plunge his world back into a freezing numbness he never wanted to feel again. If he did what was wanted of him, he'd have to leave her. To constantly fear for her. Wonder what she thought of him. Live with her hatred. And if he didn't do it, they'd hurt her. Because he loved her, they'd take her away, use her against him and… Again Draco shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to think of what they'd do to her.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. For what felt like the thousandth time, he wondered why she was still with him. Potter or Weasley could give her much more than he ever could. Girls like her wanted a modest white house with blue or green shutters. A white picket fence, kids, and a husband to be with them forever. To love them. He couldn't do that. In a little over six months, either the Dark Side would want him dead, or the Light Side would. He could give her anything she wanted and at the same time, he couldn't. If he did somehow manage to kill Dumbledoore, and she somehow did decide to stay with him, he couldn't ask her that. She would be with a ward, someone the entire nation wanted dead. She would be thrown in the mix with stupid accusations like spying or accessory. And most importantly she needed to be with her friends. Not thrown into the enemies nest. Not with someone who couldn't possible make her happy. Someone like him.

Hermione woke to Draco gently stroking her hair. She looked up and saw him with his head tipped back, eyes closed. She wondered what he was thinking of and whispered, "Draco?"

He opened his eyes and as he met her gaze, she saw unabashed grief, shame, and fear waging a war in his beautiful silver orbs. Something inside commanded her to reach out to him, to hold him in her arms and protect him from all the evils in the world using her love. Quickly, he covered his pain. In its place, a sweet tender love for her filled his eyes.

"Hermione…" he spoke, his voice low. He hesitated, as if afraid to tell her. Or ask her. "Why...why are you here? With me?"

Hermione thought for a minute. Draco elicited in her thoughts she didn't understand. Somehow, for some reason, she felt herself around him. As if he didn't expect her to be smart or quiet, or anything else. Everyone she knew expected her to be smart, to know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. They expected her to know everything when in all honesty, she didn't and she felt lost and alone when she couldn't live up to her expectations. Around Draco, there was no such fear. She could be Hermione Granger, with all her flaws.

"When I'm with you Draco, I can be myself. And I love you because…because, just because I do. I don't think one person can love only one thing about another person. But I love you and that's why I stay."

He smiled at her words, biting his lower lip. It was the most beautiful smile Hermione had ever seen.

"Draco? Do you think though that we're going to fast? All this seems so surreal at times, like a fairytale."

He looked at the table and sighed. It wasn't one of anger, or frustration. But more of a boy Atlas who couldn't contend with the world he carried on his shoulders, but knew there was nothing he could do to change his fate. And Hermione only wished that one day, he would trust her enough to let her see what those burdens that he carried were.

"Sometimes Hermione…," he said, not looking at her. He couldn't let her see the emotions running rampant in his mind.

Hermione gently cupped his face in her palms and turned him to face her. She didn't see his emotions as a weakness as she knew he did. She met his eyes bravely and willed her love into the depths.

"Sometimes what, Draco?"

He grabbed her hand in his put didn't pull her away. He cherished her touche and knew in that instant that he was damned either way. Letting her go, or keeping her for himself. "Sometimes, people need a fairytale moment in their lives.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss began as sweet and innocent but slowly gained fervor as each poured their emotions into each other. Draco deepened the kiss as Hermione straddled him. He gripped her hips while she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Draco groaned at her taste, at her innocence. He was the only man she had ever kissed so intimately and he hoped he'd be the last. Every instinct in him rebelled as he lifted the hem of her shirt and ran his hands over her abdomen. Yet another foreign part of him desperately needed her to be the leverage in his life. Needed her to want him as much as he wanted her. That part of him feared she would pull away, slap him, condemn him.

She rose her arms as Draco pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra. Slowly, he kissed down her chin and throat to nibble the flesh of her neck.

Hermione titled her head to the side, giving him more access. Reason left, leaving her in a red haze as his finger flicked at the black fabric of her bra and cupped her breast through the fabric. His other hand traveled down her stomach towards her jeans as his tongue traced her bra. When his hand brushed her jeans, he reluctantly pulled away.

Hermione whimpered at the sudden absence of his touch. She reached out to bring him back down to him, only to have Draco grip her wrists in his hands, halting her. He looked directly into her beautiful doe eyes. He had to know that she wanted him to go on. If she said yes, he'd carry her upstairs and make love to her all night. If she said no, then… he couldn't blame her.

"Hermione, if you don't want this then…"

She cut him off. "Will you take me as a lover, or some passing fling?"

He brought her knuckles to his lips and lightly kissed each hand. "As a lover." The words a whisper of his rejection.

"Than yes Draco."

He smiled and picked her up in his arms to carry her away to his hideaway.

Draco woke to Hermione's head resting on his chest. He'd taken away form her something valuable and he hated himself for it. But looking down at her, he couldn't stay angry. There was a slight smile on her parted lips, and one hand rested on his shoulder where she had been playing with his hair the night before. A strand of her own hair fell across her cheek and her reached up to tuck it behind her ear. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and the innocence he'd thought he'd taken shone in the chocolate brown depths.

"Hermione?" How was it that this woman made him constantly question himself? "Do you regret last night?"

She rose and met his eyes, smiling. "How could I regret your gentle touch and waking up in your arms?"

"But do you?"

Hermione brushed his hair out of his face before she began twirling the strands around her fingers. "No Draco. I don't."

He smiled and laced his fingers with her other hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to play with his hair. They layed like that for hours that could have been minutes. Finally, Hermione sat up and looked at the clock which read 2:00.

"Draco," she said. "I'm hungry."

He laughed slightly, causing her to look down at him in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "You look like an angel when you laugh."

He returned her smile. "Come on. Let's go to breakfast."

They walked hand in hand to the kitchens, not really caring who saw them. During the next few weeks, they stayed away from each other during the day. But each night at around dinner time, an auburn black speckled owl delivered to her a single red rose with a strip of paper tied around the stem that read: "Look for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight. I'll come to thee by moonlight though hell should bar the way." She'd smile and, as soon as the moon rose, go out to the lake where Draco would be waiting. Sometimes they had lengthy conversations, and sometimes they simply appreciated the silence together. The first night, Hermione was surprised Draco had remembered her favorite poem. The second, she was thrilled to again have time with him. By the fifth night, she was anxiously anticipating the owl, rose, strip of paper, and rising moon. The roses she kept in an oriental vase in her room, the strips of paper between the pages of her favorite poetry book.

Each night, no matter what Hermione had told him, common sense Draco said to leave, go back inside, and leave her alone. Each night, he was temporarily gripped by fear that she wouldn't come. Yet each night, he didn't have to wait ten minutes before she came and threw her arms around him as if it had been years since they'd last seen each other as appose to a day.

During the day, Draco tried to forget his personal problems and worry about more important things while Hermione desperately tried to listen to Harry and Ron talk about Horcuxes and suspicions about Draco who, they said, was being unusually quiet and in the Room of Requirement a lot so he had to be up to something. She didn't ever pay attention to the last bit because she was afraid that if she did, it would all start to make sense. More and more, she found it harder to think of anything but Draco in everything but her classes. And even there he wondrously invaded her thoughts. At last, the Christmas Holidays were only a few days away and Draco and Hermione had their first fight.

They'd met in the Room of Requirement which featured a full moon surrounded by twinkling stars in replace of a ceiling. The walls were of a barely reflecting black stone, and a large bed was in the center of the room on a raised dais that had a sun with far extending rays in it's center.

Neither Hermione or Draco knew exactly how the fight was started. Something about Ron and Harry constantly spying on and badgering him.

Both he and she were standing, yelling, and gesturing. Then Hermione spoke without thinking: "They probably have a right to be suspicious of you! You're nothing but a filthy death eater here to screw us all over!" She's shouted the words and regretted them the moment they had left her mouth, wishing that she could reach up and snatch them out the air before they reached his ears.

"Deatheater?" he asked, he accusing voice barely above a whisper.

"Draco! I'm sorry. I just…I--" he cut her off by moving toward her the way a predator moves toward captured prey until her back was against the wall. Anger darkened his eyes, immediately followed by anger and then emptiness. He extend his left arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a pallid forearm that Hermione already knew was bare.

"I'm not one Hermione," he said in that same heartbreaking tone. "I don't ever want to be one."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, reached out to touch him. He pulled away from her and began walking towards the door. Hermione ran after him. "Draco!", she called after him, finally finding his voice.

"Forget it, Granger," he spoke emptily. "Just leave me alone." The last words were spoken more to himself than to her.

The End and Please Review.


	13. Hermione's Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Chapter 13: Hermione's Discovery

Hermione walked down the corridor, her mind still torn apart by her and Draco's fight. She couldn't believe what she had said. The words played back in her mind and tears came to her eyes as the look on his face as he left the room haunted her. She closed her eyes and shook away the image. She didn't even know how to tell him she was sorry. She hadn't seen anything of him but glimpses across the Great Hall at dinner. Ron, for some reason, was being distant, looking at her differently than he had for years. And on top of that, she couldn't stand to be around Harry and Ron as they talked about the nefarious Draco Malfoy and what he was doing so much in the Room of Requirement. _Maybe he's doing this_, or _maybe an attack is being planned_, or _whatever it is, he can't be trusted_. Etc, etc, etc. She wanted to just be able to tell them to "Shut up!" That they didn't know anything about him, that he could be sweet and gentle, and that she was irrevocably in love with him and there was no turning back. She had just left Gryffindor Common Room to be away from them before she blurted those traitorous words. She was going to the only place she felt was safe from their prying gaze and words that squeezed her heart in a fist: She was going into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

She opened the door quietly so as to not disturb Myrtle and was not surprised to hear the quiet sniffling that so often permeated the air. _Maybe_, she thought, _they could be miserable together. Two is better than one, right?_

Hermione opened the door and was surprised to see another student at the sink. This was obviously the source of the sobbing, because Myrtle was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" she called, now even more nervous and apologetic because she had disturbed somebody seeking the same solace she had so vainly searched for.

Draco whipped around, dragging his sleeve across his face. "What the bloody hell do you want Granger?"

"Draco?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "Are you..." she cut off, immediately seeing the stupidity of the first question that always came to one's mind. She'd never understood why in TV and books when the outcry witness discovered the scene of some gruesome accident, they always asked "Are you all right?" when it was obvious the terrified, blood soaked invalid was definitely not okay. And here she was, about to commit that same stupid act. Instead, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco turned around and splashed cold water on his face. _Why the hell did she have to come in? Why her of all the fucking people in the whole fucking school?_ "What the hell do you care? I'm just a 'filthy Death Eater here to screw you all over'. Remember?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to him throwing her words back in her face. "I'm sorry Draco," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I...I shouldn't have said that to you. I don't know what happened and...and...I'm sorry!"

Draco scoffed and cut her off. "Please get you self righteous head out of your pompous ass. In case you haven't noticed, the world doesn't revolve around you."

Draco begin walking away and fresh tears sprang into Hermione's eyes when she saw the hurt in Draco's that he tried desperately to hide. And Hermione still didn't understand. In the few months they had been together, he hadn't talked to her like that. It was as if, as if the last couple of months had never happened. Hermione swallowed the lump growing in her throat. "What's wrong, Draco? Please."

He stopped and shook his head at her. "You wouldn't understand Granger. What with Potter the Great and Weasley the Valiant as your eternal protectors and your blissfully ignorant dentist parents. You couldn't even begin to comprehend my problems."

Again, Hermione swallowed her hurt and anger at his words. "Then make me understand Draco. Let me try to make you feel better. Please."

And in that moment, when he looked into her eyes and saw the shinning love, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to know that she would still accept him as she had, even though...he shook his head. There was no way he could tell her. If for no other reason at all, then to protect her. If they found out that she knew... he wouldn't think about that. Too many nights those thoughts had kept him up at night. Instead of pouring it out to her, he clenched his jaw and told her to move. Because, she didn't need to know. She didn't need to know about murder plots, death promises, or anything of that nature. He wouldn't corrupt her beautiful mind with any unpleasantness. He wanted her to believe that everything was going to be okay when in reality, the world as she knew it would end. And it would be all his fault. But if only he could tell her, if only...

Hermione saw the transformation in his eyes; steel protection wavered and splintered into a childlike vulnerability. He leaned his head against the wall right above her shoulder and breathed in the flowery scent of her hair. He picked up a tendril and twirled it around his finger. "I want to tell you," he whispered so low that if she hadn't been right there, and if there had been any noise in the room, she would not have heard him. "But I can't. I'm too afraid and I'm too weak to risk losing you. All that holds me together is knowing that I have you. If that were ever threatened...if you knew what I had to do, I wouldn't even have that anymore. I'm too selfish to let you go Hermione. I need you. I wish I could let you go to Potter or Weasley, but I love you and I can't let you go. I just can't."

Hermione threaded her hands in his hair and kissed his cheek. "I will always be here Draco. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. You can tell me anything." But she knew he wouldn't. And she also knew that she would just have to accept it, because if she didn't, he would only pull away and she would be in danger of losing him forever. Because she was selfish too. She wanted to keep him and hold him at whatever cost, because finally someone loved her completely. And she wanted to hang on to that more than anything.

So, she held him. She held him in her arms and caressed his hair as he cried on her shoulder. They fell to the ground and still she held him, whispering to him that everything would be okay, and that she would never leave him. She only prayed it was enough.

The End and Please Review.


	14. Christmas At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling, her publisher, and her producer are the owners of the Harry Potter franchise and as such, I have made no money off the creation of this story. It was created merely for the enjoyment of other.

Undiscovered Chapter 14: Christmas Time at Hogwarts

Hermione kissed Ron and Harry each on the cheek and gave Ginny a hug as a form of farewell. All three of them would be going to the Burrow for the holidays and would work on discovering the location of the Horcruxes. They had originally been upset with her decision to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, but calmed when she said that she wanted to be close to the library so as to finish all her school work.

It seemed that ever since she began her relationship with Draco she had been lying to people who had been her friends for years. She became angry with them when they made snide remarks about Draco, but had to cover her angry as stress so as to keep her and Draco a secret. But she wished she didn't have to. She wanted to be able to kiss him in the hallway, or walk around holding hands, or eat together at meals like normal couples.

Hermione dismissed the thoughts as she gave a final wave to the trio. She was sad they were leaving; she'd always felt left out around Ron's family anyway. While they were all jubilant and ecstatic and open, she was quiet and reserved. She envied the relationship Harry had with Mrs. Weasley, who had nearly adopted Harry for all the love she showed him. Ginny could tell her mother everything that happened at school where Hermione had to spend so much time explaining simple spells that it simply wasn't worth it. She sighed and turned to walk back into the school.

Immediately upon stepping in the school she felt the eerie silence of the building like a weight pressing down on her. You could hear every sound echo and bounce off the walls which loomed up like cave walls. Hermione was one of about ten Gryffindor girls staying at Hogwarts, only two of which were in her year and it wasn't as if she knew them. She knew them in passing but as for anything personal, she didn't have a clue. But, it was perfect because the last thing she needed was Lavender and Parvati sticking their noses into her private life.

Quite honestly, she did want to get all her school work done. She began thinking of the best way to get it all done. First of course where those that were due the earliest. Then the most complex to the easiest, the ones that would most impact her grade, the classes she had to do better in.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn't even see Draco until his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and looked up into his bright eyes. "Hey."

"What were you thinking about, love?"

"Schoolwork. Want to help me?"

He nodded and together they walked to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione didn't do any school work that day. She didn't do any the next day either.

One the third day, Draco woke Hermione by gently shaking her. She groggily looked up at him to see him wearing a long coat, a scarf, and leather gloves. "What is it, Draco?"

"It's snowing."

Hermionie turned over, still tired. "Okay."

After about five minutes, she felt Draco shake her again.

"Yes?"

"Hermione, come play in the snow with me!"

She sat up and looked at Draco, not believing what she had just heard. She took a longer look at Draco. He was smiling, truly smiling and seemed excited and maybe even—giddy.

"You want to play in the snow?" She spoke slowly, making sure to enunciated every word.

He laughed. "Yeah. Get dressed and come on."

Hermione smiled. "Um, okay."

She pulled on her own soft brown leather gloves, a sage green coat her Aunt Kim had given her and jerked on a pair of flat soled snow boots.

When they got outside, Draco began gathering snow to build a snowman and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was amazing, his child-like wonder and fascination with snow. Where most people were either too cold or didn't want to get dirty, Draco reveled in the snow and together they played for hours. They made snow angels, and even got into a small snowball fight. He drew sketches of her in the snow with a stick and she told him fairytales her mother had told her when she was little. He listened attentively, and was delighted by the fact that Muggle children stories saw witches and wizards as evil, maniacal villains with green skin and warts.

Later, the walked around, holding hands and appreciating the cool winter night.

"Draco," Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want children?"

He smiled. "Yea. A girl."

Hermione giggled. "Why a girl? Most guys want boys."

He shrugged. "Little girls are cute and heart breakers. What about you?"

She nodded. "But only one. Maybe two."

"To spoil?"

She smiled. "Yea. What would you name her?"

Without hesitation, he said, "Alaska. I went there once with my parents when I was younger and to this day, it is the most beautiful place. We saw the Northern Lights and they created this rainbow of color on the snow. I loved it. I'll take you there one day."

"Really?" Hermione delighted at the idea of traveling with Draco. At the whisper that they would be together long enough to travel to distant lands, just the two of them.

He nodded. "What about you? What would you name your child?"

"I want a girl. And I want to name her after my mother. She was so understanding about my being a witch, more than most muggle born kids parent. She tries hard to understand the world I tell her about even though she never truly will."

Again, he nodded. "Alaska Helen Malfoy. The daughter of Hermione Jean Malfoy."

Hermione stopped and looked into his eyes. Shining in them was a love for her, for their unborn child, and for a future; a future filled with happiness, love, and promises of forever.

Once inside again, they got a dinner from the kitchen and decorated a small tree in the Room of Requirement. They strung it with ornaments, candles and strings of popcorn. They talked about gifts they had received when they were children; from Dollhouses and bicycles to enormous train sets and expensive broomsticks.

Every day, she woke up with him whether they had made love or not. And every day they took advantage of their freedom together, silently wishing that the lazy winter days could last forever.

On Christmas morning however, he wasn't there. She felt gifts at the foot of the bed and noticed they were from her friends and family. Her parents sent her a box set of her favorite book series, Mrs. Weasley sent her the customary initialed sweater, Ron sent her a pair of earrings with a peacock in the center, Harry sent her a book on the history of Quidditch, while Ginny sent her a set of rings. She padded out of the room and walked into the living area of the Room of Requirement.

Draco sat at a desk, seemingly asleep. She kissed the back of his neck and her stirred. "Happy Christmas," he grumbled sleepily. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his big Grey eyes were sleep filled. He rubbed them unconsciously. Yawning, he handed her a long felt red box.

She smiled. "Happy Christmas." She took the box and sat on the floor, opening it expectantly. She pulled out the necklace and gasped.

Hanging off a blue satin ribbon was a silver moon surrounded by lighter hues of silver. The back of the charm was a gold sun with bright gold rays. The entire charm was surrounded by a circle of what seemed to be silver and gold woven together as one single metal. Written around the circle were the words: "We found each other somewhere between the day and the night amidst the past and the future; now, we are tangled up in each other."

She felt tears of happiness in her eyes and leaped into Draco's arms.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," she kept whispering over and over as he tied the charm around her neck. She called out "Mirror" and one appeared on the desk. Draco lifted it and held it in front so she could see herself. She beautiful choker hung from the ribbon, the charm resting on her collarbone. With a smile, she laid the mirror down and pressed her back against Draco's front, sitting in his lap in the chair.

"I love it"

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"I got you something too, Draco."

He kissed her shoulder. "You didn't have to."

She smiled. "I know, but I want you to have it." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a silk ribbon. She tied the ribbon around Draco's wrist in a tight knot as she explained the small gift to him. "My grandmother, for my ninth birthday, gave me a big blue ribbon. It was right after she'd told me that the magic I read about in children's books was real and before I turned thirteen, she died. I always wore it in my hair when I was little and had virtually stopped by the time I started going to Hogwarts. But I kept it until it frayed and tore, leaving only this strip. It means a lot to me Draco, but I want you to have it. So that no matter the miles that separate us in our future, you will always think of me."

Draco touched the thin ribbon with his other hand, amazed at the small gift. She had given to him the thing that mattered most to her in the world. This seemingly insignificant piece of cloth was all she had left of her dead grandmother and she was giving it to him. She loved him that much. And it left him speechless. Never had anyone given him such a gift. "Hermione, I..."

She looked into his eyes and saw his love for her pouring out through his soul. "I will never remove it." He kissed her slowly and sweetly.

"I love you, Draco."

He kissed her again. "I love you too, Hermione."

She leaned back against him and they laced their fingers. They sat together, in a comfortable silence in front of a dull fire until it was time to go to lunch.

The End and Please Review.


	15. Wait For Me

Author's Note: Some parts of this chapter are directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, American Hard Cover Edition, pgs 521-530. I have changed the situation somewhat, but none-the-less. This section will be notated by a series of asterisks, (*) before and after. These sections ARE FROM HARRY POTTER BOOK 7! I, in no way, intended copyright infringement. Also, the end of this chapter is inspired by the Elliot Yamin Song "Wait for You" and "911" by Wyclef Jean featuring Mary J Blije. Thank-You.

Undiscovered Chapter 15: Wait For Me

Draco picked up his potions materials and began stuffing them in his bag. As the rest of the class filed out of the room, he thought of Hermione. They avoided each other during the day, despite sharing nearly every class. But at night, they sat in his room, studied, talked, or just sat together in front of the fire. When he touched her, all his problems disappeared and all he thought of was her. There was no secret plan, no weight upon his shoulders. She accepted him as Draco and expected nothing more. But if she knew the truth...he shook his head.

"Draco, see me in my office."

Draco looked to Snape who didn't wait for a reply, but instead closed his office door behind him. Draco told Pansy and Blaise he would see them later and prepared himself for Snape's admonishment. He could do this. Despite what everyone thought, he could do it, dammit. If everyone would just get off him, he could do it with no problem.

Draco opened the door. "Yeah?" Again, he thought of the fact that no one believed in him, despite increasing evidence stating otherwise.

"You will end your relationship with Hermione Granger."

Draco nearly choked. This was the last thing he had expected. How did Snape find out about her?How?

But, he covered his shock with a smirk. "What are you talking about?"

However, the old family friend saw through the facade. "I know that you are romantically involved with her. End it now before you get her hurt."

Draco looked into the eyes of his godfather and knew. The man that was the only friend his parents had, the man who had always been there when Draco was a child, the man who know him inside and out, the man who made an unbreakable vow to ensure his safety, the man he couldn't hide from or lie to.

"Are you threatening her?"

Snape again showed no emotion. "Of course not. But if the Dark Lord finds out, he will kill her. And he will make you watch."

Before Draco could respond, Snape continued: "Do you love her?"

Draco was speechless. "Uhh, I-"

"Do you love her?"

Draco didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Then end it. That's the only way she won't be hurt."

Draco shook his head. "No. I need her and she loves me."

"So you told her what you have been forbidden to speak of?" Snape's voice was laced with the threat of anger and punishment.

"No. I love her. I can't let her know."

"Because you know she doesn't really love you?"

"NO!" Draco screamed, slamming his hands on Snape's desk. "I haven't told her because I don't want her hurt!"

Snape stood, his face inches from Draco's. "Then end it."

Draco sat back, knowing he was right. The only way for Hermione to be truly safe was if she wasn't with him anymore. A wave of emotion washed over Draco. Dejected and close to tears, he left the room without another word.

******

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from the cubicle beside him. "Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you..."

Draco couldn't help the sob that burst from his lips. "No one can help me, I can't do it...I cant...I need her..But he'll kill her..And I can't hurt her." He swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. "I won't."

He bent down in the sink, intent on splashing his face with cold water. But, in the cracked mirror, he saw Harry Potter. Without thinking, he twisted around and pulled out his wand, aiming it at Harry and hexed him. The hex harmlessly flew past and shattered a wall lamp and inch from Harry's head. He in turn fired a spell at Draco, who blocked it. Myrtle begged them to stop, but to no avail. The two continued throwing curses at one another, destroying the bathroom in the process.

Without thinking, Draco shouted "Cruci-", intending on using the Unforgivable Cruciatus curse. But before he could finish, Harry interrupted by shouting "Sectumsemra!"

Suddenly, pain ripped through Draco's chest. He cried out and fell backwards to the floor, the pain getting worse. It felt as if a sword was being ripped through his chest again and again, the pain getting worse with each second. He faintly heard Potter whispering "no" over and over again, and then Myrtle screaming something about a murder in the bathroom. But everything happened in slow motion as his world began to dim around the edges. He saw Snape bend over him and saw his lips move as he said something. Draco wondered where the man had come from, but gradually the pain decreased. He hissed as Snape lifted him to his feet. He said something about the hospital wing and scarring, but Draco only heard a few faint words that sounded far away. He heard and saw Madame Pomfrey and wondered how she got in the bathroom before he blacked out completely.

******

Hermione sat in stunned silence after Harry related the incident in the bathroom. She was immediately angry at Harry for using such a dangerous spell on Draco, nearly killing him. She'd told him hadn't she? She'd warned him of the dangers of the Half-Blood Prince's book. But at the same time, she understood. Draco was about to use an Unforgivable and Harry panicked. But, Draco could have died and she didn't know if she could ever forgive Harry that. Thankfully though, before she could speak out, Harry mistook her anger at him for anger at Draco and the Potions Book. They yelled at one another until Ginny intervened, taking Harry's side in defense of the stupid book.

Before she could say something she would regret, Hermione left and went to her room in the Prefect Quarters. She toyed with the flowers Draco had sent her over the past few months and at around 11'o'clock, she put on a pair of jeans and silently snuck out to the Hospital Wing and stopped dead when she saw Draco in bed. He looked sickly and pale, and her heart bled for him. She felt tears falling down her face and went over to Draco, who appeared to be sleeping. She smoothed his hair from his face and gasped when he gently gripped her wrist before opening his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice hoarse and strained. She didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything past the lump in her throat. Who knows what would have happened if it hadn't been for Snape? He could have died.

A fresh batch of tears fell and she felt Draco's big hand cup her face. "Don't cry, Hermione. I'm okay." He grimly sat up and wiped her eyes.

"You could have died." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He smiled. "But I didn't."

She looked into his bright eyes and kissed him deeply. He was right. He didn't die. He lived. And she still had him. She climbed onto the bed and they fell back. She suddenly jerked backwards and he hissed in pain. Her hands flew to her mouth as Draco gripped his side. Her eyes watered again. "Oh my God, Draco, I didn't mean to hurt you! I-"

He stopped her with a touch. "Lay down with me." She shook her head violently. But he smiled and her heart melted. "Nothing you could ever do would hurt me."

She too smiled and positioned herself so that she was laying on top of him without hurting him. She drew designs on the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and listened to his even heartbeats. Draco twirled her hair around his fingers and knew he couldn't break up with her. Her tears over his health was like ripping him open all over again. To knowingly hurt her, to see the evidence of that hurt; he closed his eyes. No.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Something was happening outside in the halls. There was a lot of noise and banging around-probably a fight. As Prefect she felt it was her duty to ensure that nobody was hurt. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want to get involved. She walked away from the portrait hole and went to the window, opening it. The cool wind felt good on her skin as she thought again about how she should go outside and try to break up the fight.

Interrupting her revere was two pops behind her. Confused, because it sounded like the pop of Apparition, she turned and was surprised to see Draco and Snape standing in the middle of the room. Draco ran to her, his eyes tearing.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He cupped her face. "Do you love me?"

Hermione blinked, confused. "Of course I do, but what..."

"Promise me you will, no matter what?"

Hermione looked at Snape, whose clothes were disheveled but other than that, he looked fine. But Draco was shaking, his eyes wide and red-rimmed. "Draco, how did you two Apparate in here? What about the wards?"

Draco ignored her, but shook her gently. "Promise me Hermione."

She looked into his big, gray, teary eyes and saw utter fear and desperation. He was afraid she would say no. " I promise Draco. I will always love you."

He pulled her into his arms and sobbed into her hair. "Hermione, something terrible has happened. If they catch us, they'll kill us. Or throw us in jail. It--this wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything-"

She put her arms around him. "It's okay, Draco."

He shook his head. "No. It's not. Hermione, I-" he paused. "I have to leave and I probably won't ever come back. Nothing is going right. It's all...Move on Hermione."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She knew that whatever he'd been hiding from her had happened. That was what was going on outside. And it was something very bad. She cupped his face with both hands and gently kissed him on the lips. "No."

He fell into the kiss for a second before pulling back. "Hermione," he tried.

"No. I will not move on Draco. I'll be here. If I have to, I will wait for you."

He shook his head.

"Draco, do you love me?"

"More than anything. It's why you need to move one without me."

"No; if you must leave, I will wait for you."

He sighed. "If they find out, you will go to jail Hermione. Snape and I are already endanger of being caught. Every second we spend here increases our risk." He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply. "But you're worth the sacrifice."

"And so are you, Draco."

He looked down at her and smiled for the first time that night. He reached down and pulled off his ring, slipping it on her thumb. She lifted her hand to get a better look at the ring. Engraved in a black stone were the letter 'DM' in gold-leaf. Other than that, the ring was nondescript and very heavy and barely fit on her thumb.

She threw her arms around him. "I'll wait for you Draco. If it takes the rest of my life, baby I will wait for you." He nodded into her hair.

"Draco, we have to leave. Now."

Draco pulled back and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

"Please don't stop. When you find out, don't stop." She nodded.

He turned and in a second, he and Snape were gone. At the same time, with the tell tale pop still ringing in her ears,McGonagal, Harry, and Ron burst into the room, screaming Draco's name. The hall outside was utter chaos and everything slowed. She told them she hadn't seen Draco since before breakfast this morning, the lie tumbling from her lips before she even thought about it. All she could think of was Draco begging her not to stop loving him and she couldn't fathom why that would even come into question. Later, she found out why. In lightening, tear filled seconds, she found out why.

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night. Dumbledore was dead. Snape killed him. Draco was supposed to. Draco couldn't. Dumbledore was dead. Simple sentences, simple words. Still crying, Hermione got up and went to her brown wooden jewelry box. She pulled out a long thin silver chain. She, with shaking hands, slipped the Draco's ring onto the chain and slipped it over her head. The ring was a heavy weight resting right on her navel. It was a weight rivaled only by the stone in her stomach.

She layed back on the bed, clutching the ring in her closed fist. "I love you Draco," she whispered. "I love you and I always will. I'll wait; I promise."

She let the tears fall as all thought slowly stopped, flooded by grief and pain. There would be no exams. There would be no Quidditch. No classes, no smiles. Only tears and ashes. Only tears, death, and ashes.

Thank You and Please Review.


	16. The End

Hey everyone! This chapter is at the same time a good thing and a bad thing for the same reason. **It is the last chapter of Undiscovered.** I know this series is greatly loved by all who read it, but I have seen this ending for a long time. But, it marks the completion of my first fanfiction, as well as my first chapter fiction. So, I hope you enjoy. It has been fun playing with all these characters, but once again they are not mine but belong to JK Rowling.

Undiscovered Chapter 16: The End

Dumbledore's funeral was attended by the entire school, as well as hundreds of witches and wizards from around the world and most of the Ministry of Magic. Hermionie rested her head on Ron's shoulder, letting silent tears fall down. She didn't hear any of the speakers, couldn't take in the beauty of the flames as the white coffin Dumbledore was in appeared.

Up until then, it had all seemed like a dream. She'd wake up and it would be Christmas morning and Draco would be with her. They'd sit in front of the fire and talk about silly things and go to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. But when the first spark went up, the truth slammed into her with the force of a sledgehammer to her temple.

The white was suiting; a white knight who came to save the world from darkness and hate. A beacon of light to guide others, a light that was now dimming. The day seemed to spit on them, the bright sun shinning as the entire wizarding world mourned.

The rest of the school days passed in a fogy haze. Harry talked more about what they could and would do over the summer, talking about how everything was escalating. But Hermionie was numb to it all. She was worried about Draco--scared for him, scared of him. Dumbledore was dead. Draco was at least partially responsible. And he was on the run. She would probably never see him again.

And that is why, on the day the entire world mourned, Hermionie Granger cried. It had nothing to do with Ron's own teary eyes. She cried not as a terrified witch, but as a woman who would never see her love again.

As the days passed, Hermionie became less and less depressed. She, with Harry and the others, slowly began to smile and live life again. Two nights before they would be leaving for the Burrow, Hermione was asleep at her desk. She'd read her poetry book and was once again crying. Between nearly every page was a sliver of paper that Draco had sent her and would never send her again.

A tapping at the window woke her. At first, she shrugged it off, ignoring it. But the insistent tapping continued and with a sigh she got up and closed the book of poetry. The source of the sound turned out to be a large black owl with a glass container around its neck. In the small container, there appeared to be a small piece of parchment. She opened the window and with a flap of wings, the bird clamored in. Feeding it a treat, she took the vial from around its neck and, using her nails, tore off the stopper. Nearly dropping it because of how badly her fingers were shaking, she finally got the parchment out. She tried to keep her mind clear as she unfurled it and she had to read it twice to understand the tight, small script. As she read it a third time, her eyes watered.

"Look for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight. I'll come to thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way."

Hermione dropped the vial, paying no heed to the glass that shattered around the room. She ran from the empty dormitory and flew outside, uncaring of who saw her. By the time she got to the lake, she was out of breath and had to nearly double over to control her breathing.

But, Draco wasn't there. Slowly, her happiness left her and she wrapped her arms around herself. All she had on was a silk tank top over some matching silk shorts, the set an old birthday gift from her cousin Jessica. She had on no shoes and the dew of the grass was making her feet cold. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing her hair behind her. When it died down, she felt a presence behind her and knew it was Draco.

Strangely, she was frozen. She didn't turn around and run into his arms. She didn't shriek and curse him. She could barely speak. And then a whisper; "Hermionie."

She turned and looked at him. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans and a black hoodie. Under the sagging clothes, he looked thinner, his face longer. His cheeks seemed hollow, his eyes almost sunken. He looked older, as if everyday that had passed had been a million years. His face was harder, his eyes empty as if he had seen tragedies no man--no creature period--should have to be privy to. He didn't run towards her either. He only looked at her, waiting for her to make the first move.

"That's what you wouldn't tell me you had to do." It was a statement, not a question.

He swallowed and his Adam's Apple bobbed. "Yes."

"You were supposed to kill Dumbledore."

Again, he swallowed before saying, "Yes." And she nodded. "I had to." His voice was a quiet deadpan. "He said he would kill my parents. And I was afraid that if you knew, if he knew..." He stopped as a lump formed in his throat. Since the night he said goodbye, he had been tortured by scenes of her torture and death, her screams of pain or curses and condemnation of him, of pleas that he could not fulfill. Merely at the thought again, even with her standing in front of him perfectly healthy, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

As soon as Hermionie saw his tears for her safety, she ran to him. He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her too him. He cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly. They kissed deeply, Hermionie wiping his tears away. Slowly, he set her down.

"You being around me, me being around you, is gonna get us both locked up."

She cupped his face. "Draco, you are worth it. One night with you is worth all eternity."

She pulled up his hood and took his hand, leading him silently to the Room of Requirement. Once in there, he kissed her again. They fell onto a bed and Draco slowly pulled her clothes off of her. They made love slowly and sweetly,each savoring the touch of the other. Even after they were both sated, he craved her touch again and she reciprocated. Finally, he lay on his back with her draped over his chest.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

He smiled. "I love you too. I want to be with you forever. Marry you, have children, grandchildren, and grow old together."

She beamed. "I told the Aurors that I hadn't seen you since breakfast."

He sighed. "If they found out you lied..."

She sat up and looked into his gorgeous gray eyes. "Draco. You are worth it. I don't care about me."

"But I do. You need to forget me, Hermionie." She could see the pain in his eyes which was also obvious in his suddenly hurried speech.

"No."

"Yes. After tonight, forget me."

She shook her head. "I will love you. I will wait for you. Unless you tell me you hate me, I will love you."

He turned and hugged her to him. "Thank you, Hermionie. Thank you."

Draco was awoken by a 'pop' and knew Snape was in the room. He sat up slowly, careful to not disturb Hermionie, and looked at his mentor. "Go away."

Severus shook his head. "I can't. The Dark Lord has summoned me. Come. Now."

Draco shook his head. "No. I want to stay with her."

Severus sighed and pressed his hand to his temple. _Damn it all, he loves her. More than his own life. _"Draco, he can find us. Do you want him to come here and see you with her?" Draco closed his eyes against the implications. "We have to go. Now."

Draco swallowed and sat up. He stroked Hermionie's hair from her face and wanted to cry. But Snape was right. He got up and quietly pulled his clothes on. He grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing. The entire time, his hand shook with the effort to not cry, to not climb back in the bed and hold her tightly until the end. When he finished, he laid the letter on the now empty pillow and willed a rose to appear atop it. As is customary with the room, one did. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you." Before he could reach out to stroke her cheek, she felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. With a silent sob, he stood and let the older man Apparate them out.

When Hermionie woke up, she stretched and instead of feeling Draco, she felt a piece of paper. Frowning, she read it and had to fight back tears. She dressed, took the parchment and rose, and headed back to her dormitory. She put the letter in her poetry book, the rose in the vase with the others. When Ron and Harry yelled for her, she went downstairs, fingering Draco's ring. She smiled, thinking of their night together. If that was all she'd ever see of him, she would be happy.

Six weeks later however, as she read the small yes, Hermionie panicked. She sat on the tub in the Burrow bathroom and bit her lip, and cried. She was pregnant. With Draco's child. But instead of running away, she went to Ron. She didn't think about the sex, tried to ignore the guilt afterwards. As he slept, she stroked his face and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." But she didn't know if she was talking to Ron, Draco, or the unborn baby she carried.

Seven months later, a baby girl was born. Everyone worried about the "premature" babe, but of course a perfect baby was born. With big blue eyes Hermionie hoped would soon be gray and little white curls, she was the most beautiful thing Hermionie had ever seen in her life. And when the nurse asked the name, Hermionie didn't hesitate.

"Alaska. Her name is Alaska."

There it is. Please, subscribe to me as an author for I have a pretty good if not completley formed idea about a sequel. Look for "Rediscovered" soon, but do try and appreciate other stories of mine, as well as those of others. I will be re-uploading chapters, taking out apologies and such so that now readers will have only the story to read and not long winded author notes.

The End and Please Review.


	17. Thank You

Hello. I began working on Undiscovered on August 27, 2005. I was 13 and had just discovered fanfiction. Finally, everything I wanted to happen in the Harry Potter books could happen. I really didn't expect people to actually read my stories and was totally surprised when I acquired a rather large fan-base. I also didn't expect people to be so effected. I got many reviews from people that said they were mad at someone or almost cried, or did cry. Every review made me smile, no matter how bad my day had been. I am eternally grateful to everyone who read this fanfiction in its production, for you all were very loyal. You also helped me realize that people did like my writing. Strangers who only knew me by the name Gr8 Black Raven liked my work and I didn't worry about anyone lying to spare my feelings as I sometimes do when my peers read my fiction in class. Thank You All who read my stories, but I want to especially thank everyone who reviewed this fiction in particular:

Hazel-Buttafly

rabidbutterfly

eternallife94

Likuts

yogaball

soccer-lover15-EJ

rowlinghermione

Padfootrules3

There's Nothing on the Radio

Eternal Rhapsody

Mrs. Joe Jonas DJ DNAGA

kizkool

Jenny Reddick

DogDemon-4-Life

13lackmagic

sweetlinc

purplebutterfly51

Jacc

RavenclawGenius

soontobebrokepromise

darkangel19

smiles420

classicmovielover

Katrinika

Pappy's Girl

sensei-girl

Many of you reviewed multiple times and theres is no way to know who favorited this story but did not review. Thank You to all my reviewers!

Please look up some of my other stories on this site. And please look forward to a sequel called "Rediscovered".

I love you all and Thanks so much.


End file.
